


Jennifer's Body: Love Bite

by UriPara



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon, Devil, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Monster Girl, No Lesbians Die, Sapphic, Secret Crush, Self-Discovery, Sex, Sexual Situations, Spicey, Succubus, Teratophilia, Unrequited Love, monster girl friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UriPara/pseuds/UriPara
Summary: A sapphic succubai taleJennifer stumbled toward Anita, her movements jerky and rough, “I don't know what happened Needy,” her voice was hoarse and strained, “I just woke up in the forest and-and I felt so hungry.” Anita’s eyes flicked down to the crimson staining her floor.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 37
Kudos: 280





	1. Caught in the Fire

Chap 1. Caught in the Fire - Klergy

Jennifer’s azure eyes met Anita’s as the other girl jogged out from her class. Jennifer shifted her hips to stand more upright as her blonde haired friend approached her. 

Anita beamed, “I think I aced it!” while adjusting her glasses.

Jennifer grabbed her hands, “That's great! I just knew you would!” 

“Oh! Thank you!” Anita brought her into a tight hug. Anita always had drive, determination, spunk, and tenacity; she put a lot of effort into anything she did. She carried confidence in everything she did, Jennifer always saw it. But her boyfriend on the other hand. 

Jennifer’s eyes met Chip’s as he ran over and asked, “How did the test go?” Chip was the average cute boy, undercut only by his lazy and addictive habits. There was an air about him that Jennifer just didn't like. 

Anita stood proud between them, “I think I aced it!” 

“That's great!” He picked her up and kissed her. Jennifer gave a low sigh. It was a mystery why she didn't like him. 

He placed Anita back on the ground and Jennifer added in, “And you’re all packed for tonight’s sleepover Needy?” her smile was bright as she separated them. 

Anita nodded, “You know it!”

The bell rang and Jennifer sashayed away, “Kay! See you later!” She winked goodbye to Needy but ignored Chip’s wave. 

Jenifer was the popular girl in school, largely due to her good looks and affluent family. She was on the flag team and loved extracurricular activities, like dating boys and pretending she didn’t have a thing for her bestie. Since Devil's Kettle was pretty desolate and mundane, their only claim to fame was what they were named after, a large waterfall that poured into a giant hole that rumor had it; led to an abyss. 

It's a quiet farming community, surrounded by dense woods and mirrored lakes. It's the kind of town with one high school (theirs), one pizza joint that sold cardboard and called it food, and one stoplight that everyone ran. With a population of about 7,000, there wasn't much to do. Except go see Low Shoulder, the newest, hottest thing to happen to music. Jennifer had been itching to see them live and finally convinced Needy to join in. Despite them being relatively unheard of, both girls liked the lead singer.

Jennifer adjusted her bra and checked out her sexy outfit in the mirror. Her mom had agreed to lend her the Chrysler and she was finishing her makeup before heading out. Her room was decorated with posters of boy bands and cutouts from magazines about beauty and style. Her wallpaper was a light bohemian pink, and horse figurines from her collecting days filled her shelves along with photos of her and Needy. 

Her room was at the top of the sprawling ranch house, which illuminated the dark countryside. It wasn't anything like the club they were headed to; aptly named “The Carousel” for its rundown and almost jaring colorful appearance. 

With a spin and a wink at her reflection, Jennifer headed out the door and drove to Anita’s house. She let herself in and heard her gal pal talking to Chip upstairs. She rolled her eyes and sat on the living room couch. Soon Needy emerged from the staircase with Chip in tow and smiled brightly. 

Jennifer stood with a flourish and beamed at her, “We get to ride in style.” She dangled the car keys and bit her lip. 

Chip crossed his arms on the stairwell, “To that seedy bar?” 

Jennifer slumped her shoulders, “Needy you told him?”

Anita made noises of excuse before Chip added, “Look what you're wearing, it's no sleepover.”

Jennifer leaned towards him, “Possessive much? Mad you aren't invited?” 

Anita stopped them both, “Jennifer he walked me home and of course I told him ‘cause he wanted to spend the night.” She smiled bashfully. Jennifer gave him a glare, he had heard them make plans for a sleepover yet he wanted Anita to himself. 

“Well we’ll be back late loverboy,” she craned her neck at him and opened the door for Anita, “Don't wait up.” The girls scampered to the car and exchanged compliments on each other's outfits. 

Chip sighed before Jennifer drove off in a flourish down the damp road. At the edge of town was the local run-down tavern. Adorned with rotting wood, moss, and engine exhaust. It was a busy night, many fellow high schoolers were on the scene, as well as a few cross locals because the band had brought in fresh blood. 

Jennifer swung the car into the dirt lot and parked before turning to Needy, “You excited!?”  
Needy smiled, “Anytime we get to hang out together is great.”

They exited the car and Jennifer checked her strapped heels for dirt, she was wearing a pushup bra and short skirt. Needy had thrown on some tight fitting jeans and a grey hoodie. They approached the front of the bar and showed their IDs. They received bright wrist bands that read: “MINOR”. 

Jennifer looked down at hers distastefully, “God, I can't wait until I'm old enough to get wasted.”

Needy chuckled, “You mean legally?” 

“Yea, like at a bar, or doing shots or on a beach with a martini.” She held up her finger like she was drinking. 

Before they enter the bar Needy pointed out some of their fellow classmates. Ahmet, the exchange student from India, and Roman, the local PD cadet in training. 

Roman smiled widely and the boys approached them, “What are you doing here Jennifer?”

She smiled playfully, “Shut-up you know I love this band.” People always ignored Needy. 

Roman wagged his finger at her, “I better not catch you with anything.” 

She rolled her eyes and put an arm around Needy, “You're the one who always supplies the parties.” 

Roman laughed, “But now I can arrest you for possession.” 

Jennifer and Needy snorted, before Jenn replied, “Arrest me, pfft! You're not even out of the academy yet, Roman!”

Ahmet smiled awkwardly and Roman gasped theatrically, “Two more months and I'm on the force for real.”

Jennifer moved her shoulder up, “Hmmm we’ll see.” 

Needy looked away and spotted who they were there to see, “Look, there's the band!” They all turned and followed the point of Anita’s finger. A group of skinny indie rock boys were getting out of their van and headed into the club. 

Jennifer gasped and shoved Needy inside the dark bar, “Let's go! Let's go!”

The place smelled like smoke, woodlands, and cheap beer. There was a small crowd growing but Jennifer and Needy made their way forward. Low Shoulder was setting up their equipment on the blackened stage. The lead singer had intense, spooky eyes, nearly obscured by a shock of hair. Each band member could pass for an emo-scene-punk-goth catalog model. Chains, ripped pants, chunky boots, and black eyeliner completed each ensemble. 

Jennifer sighed and chewed on her lip, “God we need more boys like that in Devil’s Kettle. All stylish and shit.” Needy nodded in reply. She stared at the band, awestruck.

Jennifer saw the bathroom and asked Needy to go in with her. She was glad that it was getting progressively easier to coax Anita away from Chip. She missed her gal pal and going out on nights like this. 

The club’s sticker toilet was empty so Jennifer and Anita adjusted their hair and outfits without worry of toilet noise. Jennifer watched unabashedly as Anita tied up her hair into a high ponytail, her wrists circling and twisting it perfectly. Jennifer effortlessly applied her lipstick in one go and puckered her lips for emphasis. When she bent over Anita could see down her shirt. 

Needy looked away, “How did you hear about this band again? You always seem to know the newest in the industry.” 

Jennifer had a warm smile, “Are you jelly of my music taste?” 

Anita stuck her tongue out, “Psh, we practically have the same taste.” 

Jennifer slung her arm around her friend’s shoulders, “Nah. You taste salty!” She nibbled on her friend's ear before dashing toward the door.

Needy laughed and grabbed her ear, “I am not!” before she followed her out.

The band soon signaled for the lights to go up and there was a mic check. The room went dark and the stage was illuminated. The drummer started with a lead in before the members sprung forward with their guitars and picked up the tempo. The lead singer Nikolai Wolf strode forward to the lip of the stage, his gait was as smooth as his shock of dyed-black hair. He gripped the microphone and waved at the crowd before his voice filled the speakers. 

The crowd cheered along, knowing the words and bounced to the beat. Jennifer watched Nikolai but caught Needy in the corner of her eye. 

Needy was entranced, “They look so-- so cool.” She gazed out at the stage, hearing only the whistling rush of their opening song. The lead guitarist noticed her staring and ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. Needy swallowed hard and gripped Jennifer’s arm. 

Jenn smiled as Needy gradually started to dance with the music and lost herself to the sound. She swayed her hips in a circle and Jennifer joined in with a shimmy. Needy was out of breath by the end of the second song and Jenn saw something in her eyes, it looked like fun. 

After a few more songs the small concert ended, the band waved to the crowd and started to pack up. Nikolai stood at the front of the stage to talk to fans and sign autographs. “We are just starting out, thank you for coming,” he was polite to each fan but seemed distant to the scantily clad women and to the men in general,

Jennifer nodded to Needy, “Hey, I think they need two groupies. Come on!” She grabbed Needy's hand and enthusiastically tried to drag her toward the stage. Jenn wasn’t shy, and she viewed men as things to conquer. 

Needy exclaims in worry, “No, no Jenn...” 

Jennifer rolls her eyes, “They're just boys. Morsels. We have all the power, don't you know that?” She poked Needy’s boob, “These things are like smart bombs. Point `em in the right direction and shit gets real.” Needy made a face and followed her reluctantly. 

Jennifer linked arms with Anita as they reached the top area of the stage, “Hi. Um, we just really wanted to meet you or something? I'm Jennifer and this is my friend Needy!”

“Cool to meet you,” he nodded, but kept his eye on Needy. “I like the outfit,” he gestured vaguely to Anita’s sensible wear compared to Jennifer’s. 

Needy looked at Jenn but turned back to him, “Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to play all the way out here in Devil's Kettle? You live in the city, right?”

The man licked his lips, “Yeah. But I think it's so important to connect with our fans in rural areas. Plus, the audiences in small towns really appreciate us.” 

Jennifer added, “Can I show you my appreciation right now?” Needy looked at the floor, embarrassed. Jennifer's voice scaled up nervously, “Like, I'll buy you a drink? I mean, I'll see if I can get you a drink?” she pawed at her minor armband. Another member of the band whispered something to Nikolai and he nodded. 

When he focused back on them he replied, “No thank you. I usually prefer coffee at this hour.”

Jennifer grimaced, “Seriously?”

Needy added, “My boyfriend does too!” 

“Boyfriend?” Nikolai replied. 

“I'm single though,” Jennifer popped into his eyesight and pressed her breasts forward, “Will your band be in town a while? Maybe we could hang out?” 

He backed away, “No we have a few more gigs lined up.” 

Jennifer blatantly lied under her breath, “I haven't had a boyfriend in like a year Needy.” 

Nikolai gave a shocked expression, “Really?” 

Jennifer twirled, “Yeah, I haven't found, you know, the right person yet.” Needy’s face gave off that she was impressed by her friend's capacity to lie convincingly. 

Nikolai motioned for the other members of the band to come over. They whispered something about: this being the reason they came up here. Nikolai turned back, “Jennifer right? Come see us after we pack up.”

“Sure!” Jennifer beamed. Needy sighed. 

The girls separated from the band and walked outside the bar, Jennifer jumped up and down, “Needy can you believe it! They wanna hang out with me!”

“I don't think they want to just “hang out ” Jenn.” 

Jennifer rolled her eyes, “Who cares though? I only want one thing.” Well she couldn’t really have the one thing she wanted cause the one thing she wanted was dating Chip.

“You want to sleep with an indie band member?” 

“You know he is cute, Needy.” Jennifer crossed her arms, “You’d want to too if you weren’t weighed down.”

Speak of the devil, Nikolai arrived with his band and they put the last of their cases into the back of a black van. He turned to Jennifer and waved her over, “You want to join us tonight?”

Needy looked concerned, “I don't think-”

Jennifer beamed, “Sure!” 

He nodded, “Hop on in.”

Jennifer gladly stepped into the van, watching her skirt closely. Needy shuffled her feet, “No I don't think I will.” 

“Stranger danger Needy, really?” She whispered, “They are rockstars.” 

Needy stepped back, “Nah Jenn it's fine, just gimme the keys and I can get you later.”

Jennifer tossed the keys to her, “Kay!” She had a blank expression, she knew Needy would call Chip later anyway. Needy would forget quickly about their fun and go back to sucking his face.

Nikolai smiled politely at Anita but she took another step back. He closed the door and hopped into the driver's side of the van. Jennifer adjusted herself in her seat as the car took off down the road. Jenn could no longer see her friend as the wooded darkness took over the dim light from the bar.

She leaned forward and asked Nikolai, “So where are we headed?” 

“To the place this town is known for.”

Jennifer paused, “What are we known for?”

“Devil's Kettle.” 

“Oh!” She felt stupid, but it was a dumb place to go. Just a waterfall and a hole that led to nowhere. Jennifer looked around the van, wide-eyed. She noticed that there was glow-in-the-dark satanic imagery painted all over the walls: goats heads, pentagrams, and strange coded writing. She sees a few books sliding around on the floor: "Spells and Incantations" as well as "Summoning the Beast”. She chewed on her lip, and decided she should have stuck with the plan to sleep over at Needy’s, “Why there?”

A hush fell over the van and she looked around, a chill ran up her spine and she reached for the door. The drummer grabbed her ankles, causing her to fall to the van’s dirty floor. She tried to kick at the man but he put his weight on her.

The man spoke up, “This is a lot of effort, do we even know if she's a virgin?” 

A glint of hope entered Jennifer's eyes. Maybe if she lied she could save herself. She stammered, “Yes...yes! Of course I'm a virgin! I've never done sex ever. I don't even know how. So maybe you should find some other girl who does. Know how…”

Nikolai spoke up from the front, “Told you, Dirk. You owe me a beer.”

Dirk held Jennifer’s arms but stayed sitting on her knees, “Sure, man.”

The van rumbled down an uneven forest path, deep into the woods. They arrived at the Devil's Kettle landmark, its roaring ominous waterfalls and circular pool that led to blackness. There was a crude stone altar illuminated by moonlight just on the edge of the pond waiting for them. 

The door of the van slid open, Nikolai pulled Jennifer out roughly and led her to the clearing. She struggled but they had tied her arms and when she slowed he pushed the back of her legs. He looked up at the sky and smiled, “We got a waxing moon, perfection.”

The four band members surrounded Jennifer, and without warning Nikolai kicked her into the dirt. She screamed and squinted up at them, out in the dark forest she knew she was alone. 

Nikolai gestured to another member, “Get me the ritual knife.”

Jennifer’s eyes widened, “Wait, wait.” Two of them picked her up and held her down over the altar. “No! No!” she screamed louder and struggled against them. Her back strained against the cold rock of the altar and she kicked her feet at the herbs and candles around it. 

A fog was setting in and Nikolai emerged with a piece of parchment and a hidden blade, “We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of…” he paused and leaned down, “What's your name again?”

She started sobbing, “My name is Jennifer.” 

He nodded, “-Jennifer, in the name of your most unholyness.” 

She blinked her tears away, “Please let me go.”

Nikolai stared down at her, “Don't you know that me and my boys are in league with the Beast himself? We've spent months making offerings to the man downstairs, and whaddya know? Satan delivered! We went from college radio to being courted by the majors in two months. But that's not enough, Jenny. We want it all!”

Her chest heaved as she tried to take deep breaths, “Please…”

He leaned in closer to her, “So sorry, darling.” He stood upright and shouted, “Start chanting, boys!” The group began chanting gibberish in unison. Jennifer watched in disbelief as their eyes grew hollow and black. Nikolai began in a deep voice, “With deepest malice, we deliver this virgin unto thee. On this night, under the cursed moon, we call upon thee.”

Candles around the altar flicked on, their flames dancing red and spewing out smoke. He unsheathed a huge gleaming knife and raised it high above Jennifer’s heart. She pleaded again, “No please don’t do this.”

His speech continued, “May your crimson flame rise up and cascade across this land. Deliver onto us what we desire.” He moved the knife above her body, making a seal and sigil within the air, “Come forth evil one, and deliver.” In an instant he brought the knife downward. 

Jennifer screamed as it tore her flesh and slid through her rib cage. He pulled the knife back from the wound and wiped it against a cloth. Jennifer wheezed through her pierced lung, she suddenly realised how cold out it was. She saw the fog and smoke grow thick, her body felt numb. She missed Needy. 

She felt them pick her up and then a rush of cold water against her skin, before she fell into a deep black hole.


	2. In The Air Tonight

Chapter 2 In The Air Tonight - Natalie Taylor

A rustling noise awoke Anita, she checked her phone, still no reply from Jennifer. She sat up, it was 2 am and her mom was still out. Needy tiptoed down her staircase, “Hello?” The noises were coming from the kitchen, “Did a raccoon get inside again?” Before she rounded the corner she saw a cascading light into the hall and some creature making a shadow across it. 

Anita gently leaned in and saw that her fridge was open and had been ransacked, but there was no perp in sight. She sighed and went forward to pick up the mess of half eaten chicken and lunchmeat turkey, however the vegetables were tossed aside with no marks. She heard a tussle behind her and froze. Anita’s skin prickled as she felt the warm breath of something against her cheek. 

Anita realized it was her friend from the corner of her eye, “J-Jennifer?” A small moan came from the raven-haired girl as she nudged against Anita’s form in response. “Is everything-?” But she bucked her hips at the feeling of heavy hands brushing against her sides. 

Jennifer replied, “You smell good.” 

Anita gripped at Jennifer’s hands, they felt impossibly warm, “W-what's the matter with you?” She looked down as a demonic hand with black tipped fingers and red streaks worked its way across her navel. Jennifer's hand pushed up Needy’s night shirt and pressed her palm against the cool skin. Anita stammered, “J-Jennifer?” 

A forked tongue ran its way across Anita’s clavicle, “So good.” 

Anita’s head began to swim as she realized the hands were leaving trails of blood over her stomach. She pushed away from Jennifer and fell to the floor. “You-you're not-” Anita stammered as Jennifer stumbled forward, her movements jerky and rough.

Jennifer’s voice was hoarse and strained,“I don't know what happened Needy, I just woke up in the forest and-and I felt so hungry.” She looked sickly, tired, and nearly half dead.

Anita’s eyes flicked down to the crimson staining her floor, “You-you need a hospital Jenn.”

Jennifer fell to her knees and crawled toward her, “I’m so hungry.” Jennifer slowly, tantalizingly, brushed her face against Needy's hair, then her earlobe. Needy didn’t move a muscle as Jennifer's hand slid up her ribcage. Jennifer pressed her lips against Needy's neck and then ran them across her carotid artery. 

Needy’s heartbeat was loud and frantic, “I-I don’t know-” Her face was terrified and white.

Jennifer looked at her face and leaned in as if about to kiss her, but whispered, “Are you scared?” Needy nodded and Jennifer smiled grimly with blackened teeth.

Needy swallowed in anticipation for the unknown, but suddenly she was shoved against the wall as Jennifer bounded away, she ran out the back door and over the fence. Needy paused before she stumbled to her feet and looked outside. 

She screamed out into the dark, “Jennifer!” but her friend was gone. 

Jennifer crashed through the bushes of the highway and stumbled to grasp a tree. She was breathing heavily and felt like her stomach was in knots. She saw a rabbit and lunged for it, but tripped on an exposed root. She growled and saw the creature’s scent trail disappear into the mist. She back stepped onto the highway as car lights came around the curve. She squinted to see a vehicle approaching. Ahmet cranked the wheel to the right as Jennifer’s silhouette came into view, he screamed as the tires slid against the wet road and the vehicle collided with a tree. 

As the airbag deflated he winced and looked out his window; Jennifer was walking towards his car, limping and staggering. He tried to reach for his phone but his seatbelt held him in place, he heard the car door open roughly and when he turned back he blinked in surprise.

Jennifer looked rough, her eyes were sunk in and there was a large cut on her chest, yet she asked in a gargled voice, “Are you alright?”

She unfastened his seatbelt and helped him out of the car, Ahmet grabbed his head but he wasn't bleeding, “Yeah I’m fine, are-are you though? I didn't see you after the concert, did you get hurt out here?”

Jennifer swayed a little, “Concert? Oh yeah,” she looked out at the sky. 

Ahmet was growing more uncomfortable, “I’ll call 911.”

Jennifer heard a low rumble and clacked her teeth, they felt like they itched. She grabbed his hand, “Let's get out of the road.” The car was half in the side lane and its lights were still beaming into the deep forest despite one being shattered. He followed her and grew clammy at the look of her hands and sickly skin. She heard another rumble and turned to him, “Do you hear that? It sounds like thunder.”

He stammered, “I-I think it's you.”

“Me?” She turned and he froze, her eyes looked demented and shined at him in the dark. He turned to open the side door of his car and winced, he had sustained an injury to his leg. He lifted his pant leg and blood was slowly making its way down his calf. Jennifer bit her lip, “You should get that checked out.” She heard the rumble and then realized it was her stomach. 

Ahmet tried to open the door but it was jammed shut from the crash, “How were you able to open the other side?” He turned back and Jennifer’s features were unrecognizable, he screamed in alarm as she suddenly jumped him and threw him away from the car into the woods. 

She pinned him down and he could smell her breath as she panted over him, she smelled like wet earth and death. He stammered something before she replied, “I’m sorry.” The last thing he saw was her jaw unhinging as sharp teeth protruded out from her gums. 

\---

Jennifer awoke on top of the bushes by the side of her house. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. The sunrise peaked through the trees and her eyes adjusted to the pink haze. She stumbled to her feet and searched for her phone and keys but came back with nothing. She walked up to the ivy that crawled its way up the side of her house. She easily scaled it and hopped into her bedroom.

She looked down and groaned that her shoes were broken, one heel was missing and the other’s strap was ripped. She trudged through her room and froze in front of her mirror. She was filthy, she looked like she had swam in a mossy pond and then dried with coals. She touched her face and rubbed at the dried blood. Her outfit was a dark reddish-brown down the front and she noticed she stunk. 

She quickly stripped and threw the clothes into the trash bin by her computer, she tied it up and sprayed air freshner. She began to panic about school but saw that it was Saturday, “That's right...the concert was Friday.” She clutched her head. 

She made her way to the bathroom and started the shower, she returned to the mirror and checked her teeth. They were white and dull like any other day. She checked her eyes, they were a rich blue with no signs of change. She checked the area just above her left breast. There was nothing, no scar or bleeding. 

She returned to the shower and scrubbed religiously. Leaves fell from her hair and the drain circled with dark browns and red. She looked at her nails and they were immaculate after scrubbing them, no cracks or damaged cuticles. She then heard her mother yell “Jennifer is that you? You’re up early after last night, thank you for returning the car in one piece.”

She paused, her mother had leant her the car and….and Needy had brought it home for her. She rubbed at her eyes, “Because I got...into a different car…” Her memory still escaped her. As she got out of the shower she donned her pink robe, a gift from Needy, and headed out to greet her mom. She checked herself again, “That's right, my phone…” 

Her mother, Sofia, smiled warmly at her, “So how was the concert?”

Jennifer nodded on auto pilot, “It was good, but I lost my phone. I wanna call it and Needy.”

“Here you can use mine.” Her mother passed it over, “and tell Antonia I said “Hi” won’t you?” Antonia was Needy’s mother, they were just as close as their girls. Jennifer didn’t want to use her mom’s phone but this was the price to pay without landlines being cool anymore.

She tried calling her own number but it went straight to voicemail along with an automated message that said “Voice mailbox full.” She thought that was odd, but then dialed Needy. 

Her friend answered on the first ring, “Jennifer?!”

“Yep! Hi Needy, thanks for-”

“Where are you?!”

Jennifer twirled her hair, “Home.” She picked up an apple and sniffed it. 

“What happened last night?” she sounded frantic. 

“Needy calm down, what do you mean?” All she could remember was water, forest, and feeling hungry.

“I-I’ve been calling you!”

“I lost my phone duh, that's why I’m calling you hun,” she walked away from her mother and into a different room, “I actually don’t super remember much, I woke up outside, so weird right?”

“I’m coming over!”

“Okay sure?” Jennfer walked back and placed the apple back down, “Are you alright, Needy?” but her friend had hung up the phone.Jennifer looked over and her mom looked upset.

“You didn't say “Hello” for me,” Sofia replied with a pout.

Jenifer handed her phone back and rolled her eyes, she went back upstairs to change into a pashmina sweater and jeans. She analyzed her skin in the mirror, it looked bright and glowing. She had no blackheads or breakouts and her hair seemed shiny and softer than usual. 

“Maybe whatever mud I was rolling in was like, a cleanser or some shit,” she pinched her face and squished her lips. She wasn’t wearing a bra but her breasts seemed perky and upright. She touched her chest again and felt some dark cloud over her thoughts, “Weird.” 

The doorbell chimed and Jennifer headed down, odd because usually Needy snuck in through the ivy like she did. When she opened the door she was disappointed to see both Chip and Needy. Regardless, she smiled brightly at Needy and invited them in.

Needy didn't move, her mouth felt dry, Jennifer looked absolutely gorgeous and was unscathed. Needy took a deep breath, “You-- you're all right!”

Jennifer shrugged and her sweater lightly fell off her shoulder, “Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?”

Chip blinked, “I thought you said she was sick?”

Needy gripped Jenn’s shoulders, “Last night. At my house. You were hurt. You had crazy eyes, there was blood everywhere.”

She held her hands, “Needy, I’m fine. I got a little banged up I guess cause this morning I-”

Anita was dumbfounded, “You had left with those guys, I was supposed to pick you up, then later you were in my house covered in-”

Jennifer swallowed, “Calm down. You do have a tendency to overreact. Remember Girl Scouts? At camp where you thought there was an earthquake and it was really just two guys with a ghetto blaster?”

Needy rubbed her eyes, stunned, “There's no way I dreamed it. No way Jenn. I cleaned my whole kitchen, there was blood everywhere!”

“Needy calm down…”

Anita gripped her shoulders again, she was still warm, “Blood. On my clothes, my skin, under my nails.” She was on the verge of crying, “Then you weren’t answering your phone…”

Chip moved forward and patted Needy, “But she is fine now Needy, maybe you had too much to drink at the concert or-”

“No!” Anita slapped his hand away. Jennifer snickered, “I didn't drink anything!,” she turned back, “You left with that band Jenn! Where did you go?!”

Jennifer picked at her nails, “I don’t remember.”

Chip cocked his head, “You don’t?”

Needy stammered, “Then-then they could have drugged you Jenn?!”

“Shh!” Jennifer turned to see that her mom was busy with headphones and baking something, “I don’t think anything like that happened, I just woke up feeling a little...hungover?”

Needy tried to calm herself, “Maybe they gave you drinks. Lets go check out the bar and see if anyone remembers anything.”

Jennifer made a face, “But today’s Saturday, I wanna stay in.”

Needy flipped, “How can you be so calm about this!” 

Jennifer put her hands up, “God fine, let me get my boots on.”

She jogged upstairs while Chip and Anita stayed at the front. Jennifer sat on the loveseat beside her bed and brought her boot up to her calf. She heard her friends murmur so she looked out over the corner of the house and heard her friends start talking. 

Needy hugged herself, “I don’t know Chip, something seems off. When I called you last night, I was certain it was Jennifer. She didn't talk, except saying she was hungry. She smiled at me, but a bad kind of smile. She looked like she'd been beat up or shot or something. She was all bloody!”

Chip held her, “Needy, Needy, Jenn is fine.” Jennifer felt like a snake went up her spine at the sight of them hugging

She went back down the stairs and they headed out for The Carousel. As they took the road to the bar Chip had to slow down because half the road was closed off. They looked out to see a crew on the side of the road, there had been an accident. Needy pointed out that the car looked like Ahmet’s. There was an ambulance and police along with the road crew towing his car. Jennifer felt a lump in her throat as the men disappeared into the forest. 

A police man shouted something and a crossguard stopped Chip’s car, Jennifer felt her blood boil as the woods seemed to call to her. The guard stated that they would have to turn around. Chip nodded and went into the emergency lane to do so.

Needy looked to the back seat where Jenn was sitting, “What do you think happened?”

Jennifer bit her lip, “Could be anything.” She felt a sense of dread and a belief that she was behind it. “Let's head to Devil’s Kettle instead, I kinda remember that place, maybe my phone is there.” Chip and Needy agreed, and Jennifer stared out the window as they drove off. 

Once at the waterfalls Jennifer looked around and took a deep breath, the earth was soft and the smell of pine met her nose. She blinked and saw a scene of the waterfalls at night, something bad happened here. Smoke and mist choked the air, a red light bloomed from her feet and she felt like she was falling. 

“Jennifer?” Needy gripped her shoulder. 

Jennifer gasped as the present came back to her. She turned to see Needy’s small frame and gripped her hand. “I want to look around a bit,” Jennifer let her statement linger. She headed toward the falls as the others searched the footpath. 

Jennifer reached the area from her vision, she touched a large flat boulder beside the deep black water. She let her fingers trail across the cold surface and walked around it. Her foot hit a candle and she bent down to pick it up. It was made of red wax and had markings etched into it. “I don’t understand…” 

She heard a branch snap and turned to see a buck coming out of the brush. She gasped in awe as it sniffed the dirt and strode calmly toward the open area. It turned upward toward her and their eyes met. “Oh wow,” she wished she had brought her camera, or even had her phone. It’s demeanor suddenly changed, it huffed at her and stomped at the ground. “Oh no, no no,” she waved her hands. 

He shook his head and his large antlers waved back and forth before running at her. She turned to escape but the rock was in the way, the buck clipped her waist as it charged her and sprinted out past the clearing. 

She screamed in pain and clutched her side before falling. There was a flash before her eyes of a similar pain, of being stabbed and dragged. She breathed uneasily and checked her hand, it was coated in blood. She tried to stand but fell back to her knees. Her sweater was ripped and stained but when she checked her side again, her wound was healing. 

“What?” The wound was closing and the blood on her hand was being absorbed. She stood up successfully and pulled on her sweater, the tear was still present but her skin was clean and clear of any markings. 

“Jennifer!” Needy appeared suddenly and jogged over to her, “I heard you scream!?” 

Chip called out from further behind her, “Did you guys see that buck?” 

Jennifer hugged Needy, “Y-yeah, it nicked me.” 

Needy pulled back, “Oh no!” She pulled on the ripped part of the sweater.

Chip arrived, “At least it only got that.”

Needy pulled up her friend’s sweater and checked her skin. It was warm but there wasn’t any damage, “Didn't you get hurt? There’s blood on this.” 

Jennifer gambled on her answer, “I guess not?” The blood that was on her body had been absorbed, but how and why, she wasn’t sure. 

Chip supplied a plausible answer, “If it swiped you with its antlers...you know they shed them, the blood could have been from those?” 

Needy seemed hesitant, “Yeah, probably.” 

“Oh!” Chip produced Jennifer’s phone, “We found it on the old construction trail with some tire tracks.” Jennifer took her cracked and beaten phone, it didn't turn on but the glitter charm she had made with Needy was still attached. 

Needy smiled sweetly, “Aww that least our charm made it!” They were hearts made of resin and filled with glitter. They also had matching lockets for each other but they had stopped wearing them in middle school. 

Jennifer nodded, “Yes, but I wish I remembered what happened.”

Chip shrugged, “You guys probably came out here to swim?”

Needy spun, “You aren’t supposed to swim here Chip, the vortex will drown anything.” The falls cascaded loudly into the blackened deep water. 

Chip pulled on his collar, “I’ve swam here before.”

“Really? Are you crazy?”

Chip retorted but Jennifer ignored them and stared out at the buck that arrived back at the opposite side of the clearing. A high pitch whine filled her ears as she stared the animal down, it looked back at her with its black eyes and large rack. Its ears flicked before it was soon joined by a female deer and fawn. She blinked and the whine stopped, the deer continued to stare at her before leaving back into the woods with its family.


	3. You Make Me Wanna Die

Chapter 3 You Make Me Wanna Die - The Shivas

Kettle high was moving along normally as students continued their day at a sluggish pace due to the fact that it was indeed Monday. Everyone was at minimal attentiveness that morning as they waited for their teacher to return after being called out for a meeting. 

Jennifer was wearing a tight pink hoodie with a heart pattern and matching earrings, she eyed Needy as her friend wrote on a piece of paper. Jennifer ran her fingers across her red plump lips and took in Needy’s simple sweater and scarf combo. She looked across the rest of the room lazily but returned to Needy’s nimble frame and high blonde ponytail. She felt a little hungry. 

Jennifer blanched when Anita turned to her suddenly and passed her the note she had been writing. Jennifer took it and smiled sheepishly, in her friend’s cute script it read: _How’s the phone situation? As much as I like emailing you, I want to send you garbage over the interwebs again._

Jennifer popped out her novelty pen with its pink ink and wrote: _I should be getting a new one tonight! Can’t wait to send you more heinous compilation vids_

She folded it and passed it back. She was upset that a lot of her pictures were gone and she missed waking up and forwarding Needy videos. Her nails dug into her palm as she realized Chip was probably helping fill the void with his stupid antics and good morning texts. 

Mr. Wroblewski, their middle-aged teacher, entered the room and sorrowfully looked out at the class. He cleared his throat awkwardly and began, “I'm not sure if many of you have heard the news, but our exchange student Ahmet was recently found...dead by the side of the road near Devil’s Kettle.”

A collective gasp came over the room and Needy looked to Jennifer for comfort. Jenn put on a shocked expression and blinked. A single, stifled sob rose from the side of the class and Jennifer turned to see that it was Ahmet’s friend Roman. She tilted her head at him and his display. 

Mr. Wroblewski continued, “The administration here has heard no further reports as to what could have led to his death. But the police have released a statement that they believe he was attacked by some kind of wild animal. I think we all need to take this as a reminder to stick together. Don’t walk alone, especially at night, and don’t approach any wild dogs or bears or-“

Jennifer rolled her eyes and whispered, “Bears?” Not in their county. 

Needy raised her voice for the class, “I saw his van by the side of the road, could he have gotten into an accident and then been attacked?” Jennifer pictured that in her mind, it seemed to fit into her memory somehow, yet the animal attacking him was from her perspective.

“You’ll have to ask the police about that,” he replied with sorrow. Needy nodded and Jennifer hoped the topic wouldn't come up again. 

The bell rang after class and the girls headed to their lockers. Jennifer started the conversation, “Do you miss me Needy? Are my emails not,” she thought of a good word, “sufficient?” 

Anita giggled, “Oh it’s not the same Jenn, and by the way-“ she leaned in and ran her fingers through her dark hair, “your hair has been looking great.” 

Jennifer blushed and used a cliché excuse, “Oh, it’s just some new conditioner.” 

Needy touched her own blonde locks, “Mine has been so dry lately.” Jennifer held her books more tightly as Needy leaned in again, “Does it smell nice though?” 

Jennifer felt weak as she leaned into her friend’s hair. It smelled like Needy, but it made her feel a different type of hungry. She nodded enthusiastically, “Smells great.”

“We should plan something soon since the last sleepover didn't work out.” Needy gave a playful jab to her side.

Jennifer looked to the ground, “Good point, it's my turn for the sleepover anyway.”

A fellow student named Colin approached them, he looked like he belonged in a goth band but had a kind hearted demeanor, “I heard you guys were at the Low Shoulder concert?” 

Jennifer didn't turn to him but raised an eyebrow, “Yes.”

Needy smiled, “Were you there?” 

Colin shook his head, “Nah I missed it. Was Ahmet there?”

Jennifer froze but Needy replied, “Yeah, him and Roman.” 

Chip appeared and walked over but glared at Colin, “Hey guys.” 

Needy kissed Chip on the cheek but turned back to Colin, “Why did you miss it?”

Jennifer turned to face Colin and he took a double take at her form fitting clothes but continued, “Couldn't get out from family night, shame cause I heard they just got signed to Lux Records. Guess they won't be back to our neck of the woods anytime soon.”

Needy’s eyes went wide, “Really? How?”

Jennifer felt her chest tighten and she didn't know why, she added to the conversation, “Isn’t that what all indie bands want? To join a major label?”

Colin shrugged, “But I didn't figure them the type.”

Jennifer got a glimpse in her mind of the band around her, holding her down. She rolled her shoulders, “You never know.” Colin shrugged again and walked away.

Chip stood tall, “How are you friends with Colin Gray? I thought Colin only talked to the Dead Girls.” A group of goth girls were splayed against their lockers in full regalia with Colin.

Needy replied, “I just am. We have Bio together. He's a really good writer too. You know-- he's so dark and emotional and all.”

Jennifer smiled at Chip’s very apparent jealousy as he replied, “I can relate. I'm also like that, even if I'm not all obvious about it like a poseur.”

Needy rolled her eyes, “Don’t start Chip. I just love dark hair and just like...that dangerous vibe.” Jennifer ran her fingers through her raven hair. Needy bounced on her heels, “Wanna walk me home? Maybe tell me more about your poems and dark love of the arts.” 

Chip nodded, “You know it.” They kissed and Jenn felt a pang in her chest.

Needy held Jenifer’s arm, “Whats wrong Jenn? Low Shoulder isn’t all that anyway. Not after they took you out and you...not remembering it.” 

Chip whispered, “Or she could be faking it.” He groaned immediately as Needy elbowed him in the stomach.

Jennifer closed her locker, “The only one faking it is Needy when she is with you.” With a swish of her hips she quickly walked away. 

Needy was wide mouthed and turned to Chip, “How could you say that?”

He replied, “I didn’t think she’d hear me.” But she did and she continued to be able to until she went to the far end of the hallway. 

As she reached the window she saw Roman outside the main school, standing in their football field. She rubbed her eyes at being able to see that far, she felt a small grumble in her stomach but it wasn’t severe. She sighed heavily and wasn’t looking forward to lunch, seeing Needy and Chip around each other was really bugging her lately. She looked back and decided to go walk out to him. 

Roman began walking in circles with a notepad, drawing sketches of a vigil for Ahmet. It was a gray, overcast fall day and birds skittered and chirped through the trees. The football field was set back a good distance from the school, and he was all alone. In the distance, Jennifer slowly approached over the field. He waved at her and she waved back with a crisp smile. 

As they met Jennifer asked, “You’re pretty torn up about Ahmet?”

Roman nodded and put the notebook into his bag, “We were close, I was showing him around a lot. He had a lot of problems back home and we just kinda clicked.”

Jennifer nodded, “I understand. I know what it's like. It's so weird though, like, I was probably the last person to see him cause after the concert I saw him you know?” She bit her cheek at her poor choice of words. 

“You-- you did?” He adjusted his stance.

“Yeah. I was probably the last person to talk to him. Like, ever. Literally.” There was a shine in her eyes. He asked her to continue and she shifted her hips, “Well, we got to talking about you, actually. And do you know what he said? He said you were like a brother to him. Not a bro. An actual brother.” Her ability to charm was high and effective. Roman's lip trembled as he unsuccessfully fought back tears. Jennifer cuddled closer to him and whispered while taking his hand, “It will be okay.”

Roman started choking up, “I know.” Suddenly the song birds stopped at the wind whistled eerily. 

She pointed him toward the woods, “Come with me. Just for a while. We'll help each other get through this nightmare. It's what Ahmet would have wanted.” Her eyes were shiny and bright, beautifully contrasted against her flushed cheeks. Roman noded dumbly, brainwashed. Jennifer led him away from the field, toward the woods bordering the school campus. They vanished into the woods and Jennifer smiled as the school disappeared. 

She turned and suddenly hugged Roman tightly, he gasped and as he touched her he recoiled, “You feel so warm, Why are you so warm?”

“And you smell good.” Not as good as Anita, but good enough. She sighed into his chest and felt her stomach tie a knot again. She brings a perfectly manicured finger to her lips, “Shh, just kiss me.” Jennifer then grabbed his shoulders and kissed him eagerly, he melted under her touch and sloped into her. She then pulled off Roman's shirt and dug her nails into his arms, kissing him with renewed ferocity.

He put his hands under her shirt and worked them upward, he opened his eyes to grimace at how unnaturally warm her body was. In doing so he noticed a fox a few feet away from them, as well a coyote and some racoons. The woods are dead silent and Roman watched them warily. As each new animal arrived and paused in their tracks to watch, motionless, it was an eerie, unnatural tableau. 

Roman pulled back from her and she got upset, “What's wrong?” 

“Look!” He gestured to the animals, who are watching, still as statues. A few crows appeared in a tree, but were just as silent.

Jennifer breathed through her nose, they were not attacking, they were just watching. She then noticed they were mostly carnivores. She hummed, “They're waiting.” She then removed her hoodie and shirt in one foul swoop. He stammered as she unhooked her bra and walked toward him. 

“W-what are they waiting for?” He then gasped, startled as Jennifer roughly grabbed him through his jeans. He moaned and closed his eyes as she worked him through the fabric. 

She swayed before asking sincerely, “Do you miss Ahmet?”

Roman gave her a confused expression, “What? O-of course.”

She seemed far away, “I’m sorry.” Jennifer then smiled, “Don't worry. You're going to see your buddy again.”

Roman was still thoroughly confused and pushed her hand away to move around the tree and head back to school, “I should-” He then saw her eyes go black with yellow irises and couldn’t breathe. She pinned him to the tree and smiled before her jaw unhinged and a horrible scream of agony rose from the woods.

The wind rushed through the trees again and sounds of animals ascending and calling could be heard. No one in the highschool was aware and the land was quiet after a few moments. A nearby pond that was marked off as an official wetlands area was steaming in the sunlight. 

Jennifer was gliding through the water, her hair was slick and shining as it draped across her back and face. She paddled ashore and grabbed her clothes. She ran her tongue over her teeth briefly and wrung out her steaming hair. The water droplets fell off her gracefully and dissipated under the heat of her body. She quickly made her way back to the school, before looking back at the forest. She blinked and squinted at the crows flying in and out of it. The bell rang and she cussed as she sprinted to her next class, lunch was over. 

The woods were quiet the rest of the day as Jennifer stared out at them. She didn’t feel hungry anymore, and seeing Needy and Chip didn’t irk her as much. She headed for her car in the parking lot with Needy and whispered, “I wonder if my red time is soon?” 

Needy smiled, they always used terrible code, “Shark week? The monthly shed cleaning?”

Jennifer smiled widely, “Exactly,” 

“Why? Oh god is it late?”

“No! Thank goodness. At least I think not, I mean like, I just feel different.”

“Like something’s on the wind?” Needy shrugged as they reached her car. 

“Exactly,” Jennifer paused before asking, “Where’s Chip?” Not that she cared. 

“He was supposed to meet Roman about something but the guy wasn’t showing up. So he stayed back,” Needy squished her face to the side in slight annoyance. 

Jennifer leaned over the hood of the car, “I can take you home?” 

Needy looked back at the school before turning back, “Sure!”

Jennifer bounced on her heels and unlocked the car, “Well then let’s gooooo.” 

Needy slid in and texted something as she put on her seatbelt. Jennifer smirked as she knew it was Chip being declined his turn with Needy. She backed the car out of the spot and headed to the highway. Anita took off her scarf and sweater, fanning herself and rolling down the window slightly, “Why is that school always so cold.”

Jennifer scoffed, “Just like my house whenever Matthias visits.”

Needy rolled her head around, “Are you kidding? Your mom is still dating the priest?” 

“Gag, I know. And he always wants the house freezing.”

“I haven’t been to his church in so long.” 

“Me either.” Jennifer turned the wheel with one hand and rolled down Anita’s street. Needy’s house was a modest two-story home, it was a little worse for wear due to it being built over forty years ago, but it was cozy. 

“Text me later!” Needy waved as she stepped out of the car. 

“Of course!” Jenn replied before turning back up the street. She glanced down and saw that her friend had forgotten her scarf. “Oh well, tomorrow,” she then took the scarf and draped it along her neck. 

When she arrived home her mom presented her with her new cell phone, “Ta-dah!” 

Jennifer smiled and gratefully accepted, “After I showed it to you all cracked and broken I didn’t think you would trust me with a new one.”

“Nonsense! You’re responsible Jenny, but I want you on top of your chores for a month missy,” she waved a finger at her daughter sternly. They hugged and Jennifer dashed upstairs to upload her contacts and apps. 

Just as she finished setting up her passwords her mom knocked on the door, “Jenny are you hungry?”

“No mom, I-” she had skipped lunch but continued, “I-uh, had a big lunch at school.” 

Her mom came into her room anyway with a plate of steak and potatoes and said sorrowfully, “I heard about your friend at school passing away honey.”

“My- Who?”

“Ahmet, that little boy from Indiana.”

She sighed, “He was from India mom.” 

“Yes, well, just eat something alright, don’t let that terrible news get you down.” She left and Jennifer looked at her plate. The stake looked good enough, far too over cooked, raw was best. She blinked at that idea and shook her head. She picked up the knife and fork her mom had supplied her with and began cutting it before simply biting into it and ripping it in half. 

As she chewed she texted Needy: You forgot your scarf in my car~

She licked her fingers and wiped them on her clothes. She then looked under the plate for a napkin but caught a glimpse at herself in the mirror and gasped. She had sharp teeth that receded and she stood up. “What the fuck. What is going on?” 

She slowly approached the mirror and gazed at her reflection. She touched her perfect skin and poked at her toned stomach. She glared more at herself and blinked when she saw her eyes go black. When she looked again they were blue and bright. 

“So strange.” She turned to her side and recalled aloud, “I know that deer got me.” She looked at her chest, “I know… that I’ve been stabbed.” Her eyes grew misty as she looked at the knife and remembered Low Shoulder shouting and...killing her. “But here I am…I feel like I remember enough.” She inspected the knife, “Maybe I can’t be hurt?” Just then her phone chimed and she dropped the knife.

She picked up the phone to see Needy’s reply: WELCOME BACK TO THE 21st Century. Home of the cell phone >o<

She smiled and decided to just call her. Needy picked up immediately and stated sarcastically, “Oh no, not my scarf, anything but that.”

Jennifer walked around her room, “Too late, it's going to join my collection now.” She looked over at her Low Shoulder poster, the boy band stared blankly back. With a flash she tore it off the wall and crumpled it into a ball. 

Needy continued, “Do you think people are overreacting about Ahmet?”

Jennifer bit her lip, “Not really? Roman...a little bit.” She looked through her drawers and found a Low Shoulder pin.

“Right? I really didn't know him too much.”

“Same. Ah-!” The back part stabbed her finger. 

Needy’s voice perked up, “What's wrong?” 

Jennifer sucked on her finger, “This damn collection of junk in my drawer got me.”

Needy laughed, “Spring cleaning?”

Jennifer checked the wound but saw it healed and cleared up instantly. With a shaky breath she replied, “Yeah, time to get rid of a few things.”

“Oh! Hold on that's my other line, one sec!” Needy crossed over and Jennifer threw the pin into the trash. 

Jenn then opened her phone’s browser and searched: _What kills men?_

The engine replied with results for: _heart disease and colon cancer_

She scoffed and typed: _What kind of creature kills only men?_

The result: _Infanticide and the scientific study of-_

She groaned and waited for Needy to return. She picked up the lighter she used for her candles and tentatively ran her hand over it. Nothing happened. She grasped at the flame and felt a sting, she got a chill up her back from the sensation and blew it out. 

She went back over to her bed and picked up the knife. She walked over to her trashcan and paused. She placed the phone down and took deep breaths. Jennifer rose the knife high and looked away as she quickly drove it down into her palm. She bit her tongue to avoid crying out in pain as the wound formed. She quickly dropped the knife into the basket and inspected her hand. The cut healed from the inside out instantaneously and she flexed her fingers. “I don’t believe it.” She fell back onto her haunches and held her hand up, “How?”

Needy sounded panicked as she returned over the phone, “Jennifer?”

Jenn sat back up and replied, “Yeah! What's wrong?”

“It's Chip, he-he says they found Roman dead at school!”

Jennifer swallowed hard as the image of Roman’s terrified face crossed her eyes. The two of them agreed to meet up at McCullum Park with Chip to discuss that Roman was found dead in the forest by the football field. Another case of a mysterious animal mauling a high school student. 

From the park they all stared up the street at the cop cars surrounding Roman’s parent’s house. The family lived next to Chip’s and the group could watch from the street light illuminated park with its lush trees and elevated benches. 

Chip sounded distressed as he stated the facts, “Someone ripped Roman limb from limb in the woods behind the school. Ate parts of him. T-they found teeth marks on him-- on the body.”

Jennifer raised her lip, ""Someone?””

Needy added, “Some animal must've got to him, remember with Ahmet they said-”

Chip’s voice cracked, and he clutched his head, “Human teeth marks.” Jennifer grimaced, surprised at that fact considering the coyotes went ham on him. 

Needy replied, “What-Who would do that?”

Chip continued, “I don't know. It just happened after school apparently.”

Jennifer added dumbly, “Or during, I saw him out there at lunch.”

Chip paused, “No one's supposed to know yet, but my dad went over there and talked to the cops. His mom is just staring out the front window like a zombie-mannequin statue.”

Needy shook her head, “This can't be a coincidence.”

They both looked at her but Chip replied, “What do you mean?”

Needy adjusted her cardigan sweater, “Most small towns only have something gruesome like, once every decade maybe? Devil's Kettle gets two mysterious killings in like 3 days time?”

Jennifer scuffed at the dirt and wanted to add to that list that she was nearly killed as well.

Chip shivered slightly, “Well, the bad luck's gotta be over now, right? It can't get any worse, right? Obviously it can't. It can't. I mean, you agree, right? There won't be another victim.”

Jennifer stroked her hair, “Yeah. I think we should be alright for awhile.” While she knew she was behind this, she usually got a blacked out memory of it. But tonight, tonight it was all coming back.


	4. Long Time Coming

Chapter 4 Long Time Coming - Caitlyn Smith

Mr. Wroblewski cleared his throat, “As you know, it has been a week since the mysterious deaths of your fellow classmates: Ahmet and Roman.” The room was quiet as he continued, “Now there hasn’t been any kind of announcement for a curfew or any comunal search for the wolf or bear, but please remember to stay inside at night and practice safe-” 

Jennifer rubbed her temples, everything was irritating her. Her skin was breaking out terribly, her hair was dull and lifeless, and she always felt hungry. She couldn’t keep focused and every now and again her stomach would clench up like she was on the worst day of her period. Nothing helped, no amount of makeup made her feel better and all her clothes looked saggy. No pills helped her headaches and no amount of junk food helped her feel less empty. She sighed through her nose as they were excused from class. 

Needy and Jennifer slowly headed toward their respective lockers. Jennifer teetered uneasily and gripped her head. She knew why she was sick, at least she had a good theory going, but she refused to hurt anyone again. It was hard to control but she figured if she stayed away from men she would be set.

Needy patted her shoulder, “No offense, but you look kind of drained. Is everything alright?

Jenn nodded, “I'm fine. It's just, like, I’m waiting. It's wearing off or something.”

“What's wearing off?”

She shook her head, “No, it's nothing. What have you been upto?”

Needy leaned against her locker “Well Chip and I haven’t really-” she pulled a blonde lock from her forehead, “like, seen eye to eye lately.” 

“Oh?” The only thing that seemed to quiet her pains lately was Needy talking to her about how much of a loser Chip was.

Needy applied some chapstick and turned to her, “Do you want some? Yours look kinda chapped.”

Jennifer knew hers were, but nothing made them better, “Sure.” She shared the lip balm and puckered. Jennifer figured Needy didn't want to talk about Chip further.

Anita smiled, “Cherry flavored.”

“Best flavor, except for that old boysenberry one you had in middle school.”

“Oh yeah! What happened to that one?” Her green eyes flicked toward the ceiling. 

Jennifer remembered it clearly, “You lost it in the river-”

“And you got it for me!” she replied happily. 

“I got soaked.”

“And the water had washed out the insides.” Needy pouted, “I remember you were sad too,” she paused as the memories came back to her, “So I kissed you so you could have some again.”

Jennifer froze, “I-I do remember that.” She looked back at her friend’s moist pink lips. 

“It was so sweet-.”

Jennifer replied so fast she cut her off, “Do you want to come over later?” She then regretted asking so fiercely. 

“Oh?” Needy perked up, “Sure, I can drive over later tonight, like maybe 8? There's also something I’ve been meaning to show you.” 

Jennifer nodded happily, a light returning to her eyes, “Sounds good.”

“See yah! I gotta head to Labs.” They waved each other off and Jenn felt a blossom of happiness that she hadn’t felt in a while. 

From the side Colin quickly approached her and took her out of her fantasy state. His desperation was easy to smell as he stated nervously, “Hi, Jennifer.”

“Oh, hey Colin.” She backed into her locker, he smelled odd, the kind of odd that made her teeth itch. She covered her mouth but tried to smile politely. 

“I sort of wanted to ask you something.”

“You want to know if I'll go out with you.” It was a stern statement.

He stammered, “No! Well-- yeah,” he paused, “How did you know?”

Jennifer was used to being asked out, but the boys usually wanted a relationship, when all she wanted was fun and to be distracted from school life. “Just go ahead with the pitch.” She could feel herself screaming for him to run away from her.

Colin fidgeted awkwardly. “Well, you’ve got this new look going and I know we like the same bands so maybe we could go see a concert together?”

Jennifer strained to shake her head, “No thanks.” She felt agitated that her half dead look was appealing. 

“Alright... Never mind.” He turned to walk down the hallway, dejected. 

Jennifer watched him leave but cocked her head at the last moment, “Wait!” He turned around. Her movements were jerky and forced as she asked nicely, “Why don't you just come by my place tonight?”

“Oh. Great! Okay!”

She smiled but it didn't meet her eyes, “I’ll text you my address.” He nodded and walked away happily. The bell rang and she sighed at what she had just set up. 

Later that day Colin drove to the address given to him as the sun was setting, but something didn’t seem right. The street was dark and silent, occupied by a new townhouse development. The identical units appeared to be under construction, there weren't any streetlights and many driveways were coned off. Colin's brow furrowed in confusion, “It doesn't even look like anyone lives here yet.” Colin put his car into park and walked up to the porch of the address. He looked around and noticed a shadow coming from the upstairs window. Jennifer saw him approach through dark eyes. 

Colin pressed the doorbell but nothing happened, he turned the knob and tentatively entered the vacant house. There was a very faint glow and soft music coming from the upstairs. “Yo? Jenn?” There were piles of sawdust and building materials everywhere, the house was definitely still under construction. He called out louder, “Jennifer? Anyone there?” 

The music upstairs grew slightly louder in response. Colin squared his shoulders and headed slowly up the creaking stairs. He opened the bedroom door and saw that the dark room was filled with blazing candles melting and pooling into bizarre shapes. A single blanket was spread out on the floor. He remarked aloud, “I’ve been to weirder…”

He looked around the room for Jennifer, she could smell him, sense him, but she was hiding out in the unfinished master bath. She was overthinking her plan, but a deep hunger was telling her to go through with it. She gripped her head as images of scared people crossed her eyes, she didn't want to hurt Colin. She would remember it. 

“You here!?” He paused and headed for the bathroom door, he walked over heaps of wood and carpet rolls, “Jenn? What's going on? This isn't really your house, is it?” He looked around at the scattered pipes and candles. 

She replied from behind the door, “Did you know Needy gave me that nickname? She was the first, otherwise people kept calling me Jenny. And only my family calls me Jenny.”

“Um, okay…” He heard shuffling from inside the bathroom, when he opened the door she was gone. “What?”

She had crawled out the window and scaled the house to come in behind him, “Do you love anyone?”

He screamed in alarm and turned around, “H-how did you do that?”

She backed away from him and stood by the blanket, “I don’t know if I do or not.”

He walked over to join her, “Is something wrong? Am I a rebound or something?” Her head was down as he approached her. Colin looked into Jennifer's eyes, there was something horrible about her face, it was sharp and hollow. He whispered in fear, “No way.”

As she slammed him to the ground her jaw unhinged to a horrifying, inhuman degree. Her teeth were razor-sharp and grotesquely crowded, like they belonged to some demonic creature. She descended on his throat, teeth spread wide.

His eyes went wide and he reached to his side to pull out a pipe from the construction pile. He held it straight across in front of him and it caught Jennifer’s mouth as she went to bite down. She had a moment of clarity before he kicked her off him. He stood up to run but her arm lashed out and tore a deep gash into his leg. He cried in pain and fell to the floor. Jennifer spit out the dented pipe but was quickly enraptured by the blood on the floor. Her eyes dilated and she lapped up the crimson from the blanket and plastic. 

He looked back in horror as he tried to stand, “What the hell?”

She was reminded that he was still there and managed to warm him, “Run!” Her posture became a grotesque looking creature with hollowed out eyes. He sprinted down the stairs and she could hear his heart beat faster, his blood pumping and working to keep him alive. He made it through the front door to the driveway, but his foot slipped on the loose cellophane that was draped around the property. He fell forward and hit his head on the car door, knocking him out cold.

She dropped down into the front yard and smiled darkly at his splayed body. Suddenly a distant noise met her ears and she turned her head up to the top story. Her phone was ringing the familiar chime that meant Needy was calling. She huffed loudly and her breath was visibly red in the dusk air. She left Colin and climbed up the side of the house. 

She picked up the phone with exasperation yet relief, “Hello?” 

“Hi! My mom and dad went out for date night, mind if I come over early?”

Jennifer was absent mindedly licking the fingers that had slashed Colin, “I don’t mind at all.” She bent down and ran her hand through the blood splatter he had laid behind.

“Great, I’ll see you soon.”

Jennifer licked at the mess on the floor before it clicked, “Wait, you’re on your way to my house?”

“I’m gonna feed Albino,” her ferret, “and then I’ll be over.”

Jennifer stammered as she looked around, “I-I”

“Bye!” Needy hung up the phone and Jennifer swallowed. A part of her screamed that she was hungry for Colin but another part screamed to keep Needy happy. She looked out the window and saw that Colin was still passed out. She hissed, “Damn.”

She jumped out the second story and took his phone from him, she dialed 911 and threw it back onto him. She looked down at the small puddle of blood from his leg. She felt her body lurch forward to feed but she gripped the car, “No, I have to go see Needy.” She picked up the phone again and deleted her texts from his phone and winced at the scene, “‘Kay bye!” She then broke out in a full animalistic sprint to her own home. 

She crashed through the bushes of her house and scaled the ivy to her room, she panted heavily as she looked around. Her space was in its usual messy state but she was more worried about her appearance. She went to her bathroom and wiped the blood from her face and hands.

Her outfit however, was dirty from running through the woods. She went to her closet and changed into an oversized mens shirt with: “Kettle High Flag Team” sprawled across it. She looked in her mirror and brushed her hair. She groaned in desperation as some of her hair came off in the brush. She whispered to herself, “It has to wear off, I won't have to hurt anyone.” She applied lotion to her face and arms, but they felt rough and flakey.

She shivered and whispered, “Maybe I am a demon,” she leaned into her reflection again but didn't see anything demonic, or anything different than a raggedy looking teenager. She joked with herself, “Maybe I am shedding my lovely skin to become Beelzebub?” 

She remembered when Needy and her used to play with dolls in the playground, they would both be the mommy because neither wanted to play as the “stinky boy”. She brushed her hair again and remembered Needy always brushed and styled the hair just so. Her friend always wanted the house to have a pet and that their two kids would wear blue. She sniffled, “Why always two kids? Why always blue? She says it's her favorite color but come on.”

Roman and the jocks would always tease them about being together, until Needy got a boyfriend. Then Jennifer joined Flag and became a boy magnet once her boobs and hips developed. Jennifer never got the point in dating, maybe because her mom wasn't a good example, her parents didn't stay married. Her extracurricular Psych class was getting to her. She sighed and put her hair into a ponytail, “I’ll look so ugly in front of Needy.” 

“No you won't,” the blonde replied sincerely. 

Jennifer exclaimed in alarm and tipped her chair back. She turned to see Anita scaling through the window, “Needy?” she helped her up and into the room. 

“Surprise! I haven't used your ivy in a long time, not since the days of you getting grounded,” Her smile was warm and inviting. Jennifer didn't know what to say, but she felt safer from her hunger pains telling her to go back and rip apart Colin. Needy placed her woven hippy satchel down on the bed and opened it, revealing a red candle. “Here.”

Jennifer walked closer, “Isn’t that-” 

“Yeah, it's the candle you picked up when we were at Devil’s Kettle” 

Jennifer inspected it, “Why did you-”

“I saw you get hit by that buck”, Needy stated calmly and Jennifer felt her mouth fill with cotton. “But you were fine. This candle was the only thing we -you- found there, well and your phone-duh.” 

Jennifer didn't feel as safe now, “What are you trying to say?”

“I took this candle to be inspected Jenn. Ravencoff said it was inscribed with markings of “the beast”.” She seemed serious and Jennifer felt a bit more relieved. She knew her friend was a bit of a hippy and super into mystic bullspit, and hearing that she took the candle to the town’s local looney psychic Ravencoff was just fine. 

“Ravencoff said that the accidents happening to students were probably caused by “the beast”,” she lowered her voice each time she said it, “and that a creature was summoned here.” 

Jennifer nodded at that idea, sounded just as plausible as sacrificing a non-virgin, “Do you think Low Shoulder did this?”

Needy nodded, “I bet it was them, they are so freaky anyway.”

Jennifer understood something now, “Chip doesn't believe you does he?” 

Needy scoffed, “No! Of course not. He says it's all huey and stupid.” Jennifer might have agreed with him if she didn't already know the truth. 

Jenn sat down crossed legged on the carpet, “Tell me more?”

Needy joined her on the floor, “I think they might have used you for something.”

Jenn pretended to be surprised, “No!” She felt sleepy, but tried to muster strength. 

“Yes! I think that's why that deer didn't gut you! I bet the beast is looking for you! Or-or you took part in some ritual.” 

Jennifer cocked her head, “Interesting.”

Needy took her dry hands, “I think they want you dead or something, do you really not remember anything?”

Jennifer looked back at her friend’s emerald eyes and felt tired, so very tired, “I’m already dead.” 

“What do you mean?”

Jennifer rubbed Needy’s hands, “They killed me.”

Needy whispered, “What?” 

Jennifer giggled in her tired and hungry stupor, “I remember Needy, they killed me and dumped my body into Devil’s Kettle. Yet-here I am.” 

“No way!” As fantastical as Needy’s own ideas were, Jennifer was surprised at her reaction and readiness to believe her. 

Jennifer shrugged, “I know right?” She then worried what would happen if Needy found out about her killing their classmates. Her eyes stung and she rubbed them, “I’m trying Needy.” 

“I wonder what the creature is then?” Needy still hadn’t correlated the information. 

Jennifer sighed, then bent forward and captured Needy’s lips, her friend gasped but didn't pull away. When Jenn moved back, she felt a spark of her usual hunger, but different. “I’m the monster.”

“W-what?” Needy’s face was a little flushed. They had practiced kissing when they were younger, but not since they had reached puberty. 

Jennifer kissed her again, this time with more force and it nearly knocked Needy back. Anita gripped her friend's shoulders and pushed lightly, “Are you messing with me?” She saw something in Jennifer’s eyes then, they looked golden and almost empty. 

“I don’t know what I am, but you seem to calm it.” Jennifer gripped her waist and her friend let out a small squeal. The hunger was qualmed the more she touched her. 

Needy tried to pull her hands away, “W-wait are you saying you-” 

Jennifer laved her tongue across Needy’s neck and breathed in the scent of her, “You smell good.”

Needy got a chill up her back and tried with more force to remove Jennifer, “Y-you were like this-that night!” 

Jennifer pushed her down and climbed on top of her, “I went looking for you, only you. I think I was going to...but I stopped myself and ran.” Her eyes were black and gold but Needy saw no malice, they still looked empty. 

“They-they did this to you?”

Jennifer gave her a cocky grin and replied, “They wanted to sacrifice a virgin but they got me instead.” Her hands went up Needy’s shirt and her fingers trailed over her breasts. 

Needy flinched and tried to cover herself but Jennifer was strong. “I-I don’t understand, are you the one who-?”

“Killed that kid from India and the wanna-be cop?” She smirked and showed off what looked like vampire fangs. 

“Jenn, you knew them...and you…” Needy stopped trying to fight her and gripped her forearms instead.

Tears appeared in Jennifer’s eyes, “It’s like I wasn’t there Needy, something takes over and I just-then I remember later.” Anita bent upward and kissed Jennifer. The raven haired girl gasped sharply and released Needy. 

The blonde sat up casually, “I remember you that night Jenn, you looked so sick and like-right out of a horror movie.” 

Jennifer moved to the other side of her bed quickly, “You should go Needy.” 

Her friend approached her, “And you asked me if I was scared.” 

Jennifer remembered, she remembered wanting to feel safe and wanting to eat a whole deer, “Stop.” 

She stood in front of Jennifer, “I was scared Jenn, but I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” She gripped her hands again, “I know you can’t.” 

Jennifer sniffled again, “But I keep hurting other people. I can’t control it. I’m so hungry.” She sobbed and leaned on Needy as her friend hugged her. 

Anita tried to find the right words to say, “Do-do you like, eat-them, eat-them?” 

Jennifer hugged her tighter, “I think it’s like, I just want to get to their heart. I see flashes of red and blood, but my brain is telling me go for the heart.” She remembers eating parts of them but the real fulfillment was from hearing their heart stop. “It feels like I am searching for something.”

“Hold on.” Needy gingerly moved away and brought up her phone. “Only boys?”

“I don’t know, so far they have just been like-around and easy,” It was true, simply a matter of circumstance, but she also saw how odd it was to be only men.

“I think...you’re a succubus.” Needy pulled up images from her search and they were of red skinned women from video games and oil paintings.

“A what?” Jennifer sat on her bed. She wasn’t into this kinda nonsense like her friend was. 

“Okay so, you got super pretty last week right?” 

Jennifer felt proud that Needy noticed, “Yeah?” 

“Was that from, well you know? But you said you’ve stopped and that you are trying to control this demon side!?” 

She pouted at the word demon,“Yeah.” Well Colin will hopefully be alright.

“And now you look tired and drained. A succubi is a demon that feeds off of people’s lust. Or, in some cases they’re just really pretty and trick people into coming closer to them, like a siren.”

“Needy you know I can’t sing.” 

“That’s not the point, okay so-if Low Shoulder sacrificed you or whatever with this cultist shit, but it didn’t work because you're not a-” she gestured at her, “then that means it didn’t work?”

“But they signed to a new record label. They straight up told me that’s what they wanted. They won, they got their wish.”

“Yes, but maybe there’s a way to undo this.”

Jennifer cocked an eyebrow, “I’ve died Needy, undoing this will just leave me dead. They stabbed me through the heart and I drowned.”

Anita sighed in exasperation, “I-I just wanna help.” 

“Help?” Jennifer laid across her bed exhausted, “You’re telling me I’m a demon straight from hell.”

Needy whispered, “To be fair how cool is that?” Jennifer shot her a glare. “Cool as in, well if it weren’t for the bad parts.” 

Jennifer groaned, “I wanna go back to normal, but maybe keep the clear skin and nice boobs.” 

Needy offered sheepishly, “Do I really make you feel better?”

“What?”

“You keep saying I smell nice? But you dont wanna eat me?”

Jennifer sat up and looked flustered, “I-I don't know, it's like I want to eat you, but not like that?”

Needy hummed in response. Jennifer put up her hands, “It's like I wanna lick you or kiss you, not like I’m after your heart kinda deal.”

“And it's hard to control?”

“Not with you, it's easier.” 

Needy removed her sweater and unbuttoned her top button. Jennifer sat wide eyed, “What are you doing?”

“Maybe like take some blood or?”

“I’m not a vampire!” she paused, “I don't think.”

Needy whispered again, “But how cool would that be?”

Jennifer rolled her eyes, “Then like, sunlight would be ass on my skin.” She unconsciously moved closer to Needy. 

Needy bit her lip and took Jennifer’s hands, “You're not as warm as you used to be.”

Jennifer could hear Anita’s pulse quicken and her smell was making her weak, “I’ve been called an ice-queen before Needy.”

Needy giggled at her reply but gasped sharply as Jennifer’s lips moved against her throat. Jennifer’s sharp teeth grazed over her friend’s delicate skin but didn't pierce her. Needy gave out a shaky moan as Jennifer’s hands worked up her torso again. The demon hummed against Needy’s soft skin before gripping her face between her claws. 

Needy swallowed hard as the face of her friend was normal looking, but seemed saturated with lust and desire. Her eyes were black and gold again, but they were hooded by her long eyelashes. Anita met her in the middle for their lips to crash together in desperation. Jennifer’s frame shook as she moved her hands through Anita’s hair. 

She ran her tongue across Needy’s and the blonde sighed into her mouth. Jennifer felt warmer as a burning sensation rose along her spine. She parted from Needy and looked into her eyes, her friend looked disheveled and flustered. 

Just then Jennifer turned toward her door and shoved Needy away. The girl cried out softly from shock as she fell off the bed. Jennifer stood in front of the door and held it closed with her foot as someone tried to open it. She was panting and her eyes slowly returned to their natural blue color. 

Her mom called out from the other side, “Jennifer?”

Jenn sighed, “Ever hear of knocking mom?” Needy swallowed and adjusted her clothes. She then found her scarf from a few nights back and put it on. 

“Do you have something against the door?” 

She ignored the question, “Mom what is it?”

Matthias spoke up, “Don’t talk that way to your mother!” Jennifer’s lip snarled but she didn’t reply. 

Her mom continued, “I heard some noise. Honey is everything alright?”

Needy spoke up, “It’s just me Mrs. Check! I-uh came to pick up my scarf from Jennifer!” 

“Oh hi Needy!” Jennifer stepped back from the door, allowing her mom in, “Give me a hug!” Jennifer patted down her clothes and glared at Matthias, who in turn, gave her a stern look back. Her mom spoke up again, “Jenn you look better! Who knew you needed Needy’s company to perk you up from your cold?” She hugged the other girl tightly. 

Jennifer murmured, “I wasn’t sick mom.”

Matthias grumbled, “Why do you have friends over on a school night?” 

Needy blushed and headed for the stairs, “So sorry. I’ll just be going,” she paused and turned back, “See you later Jenn! Thanks!” 

Jennifer smiled sheepishly and waved her goodbye.


	5. Bestie Can You Hear Me

Jennifer Ch 5 Bestie - Sizzy Rocket. Can You Hear Me - Unsecret, Young Summer

The next day Jennifer noticed that her skin was back to normal. Her hair wasn’t gleaming and her lips were still chapped, but her skin was soft again. She hummed at the obvious reason being because of Needy. She hadn’t heard from her friend since last night, the blonde didn’t even reply to her morning texts. 

She bounced her leg waiting for her to arrive in class. Then Jennifer’s senses picked her up, she turned and could practically see Needy approaching through the walls. Jennifer then raised her book and pretended to be deeply invested in it as Needy entered and sat beside her. Jennifer chanced a glance and saw that Needy was wearing the scarf and her usual button up cardigan. 

Jennifer sat up straight in her crisp form fitting tee and played with her earrings. Her friend acted like everything was fine, and it was worrying Jennifer. She leaned in to talk to Needy but was interrupted by Mr. Wroblewski making an announcement.

“Hello everyone, I’m sure some of you are familiar with the band Low Shoulder.” Jennifer’s head snapped forward. “They have announced that they will perform for Devil’s Kettle in a charity event for the students who have passed.”

Jennifer felt her face twitch but Needy replied out loud, “What?” 

Mr. Wroblewski smiled, “I know! How thoughtful! They announced in an interview that since they got their big break here, they wanted to give back.”

Jennifer nearly snapped her desk, “Give back?” 

“Yes, this Friday at Peterson’s church, the band is going to use their courtyard. Now this isn't a school function, but staff are encouraging you all to attend, I am offering extra credit if you choose to do so.”

Jennifer simmered and whispered darkly, “Oh I’ll be there.” After all, Matthias Peterson was dating her mother and it would be easy enough to get inside. 

When class finally ended Jennifer barely realised and ran to catch up with Needy. She stood beside her at the lockers and tried to bring up the band, “Can you believe it? They are coming back? I gotta- I mean, I have to go see them. I have to show them what they did” 

Needy was calm as she stated from behind her locker door, “I broke up with Chip.”

Jennifer froze but her mouth was agape, “Wh-Why?” Momentarily forgetting about the band. 

Needy sighed, “I think you know why.”

Jennifer nearly tripped on her feet, “I-I I’m sorry Needy I-”

Anita changed the subject again and turned to face her, “You dont look like your usual self,” 

“I don't?” She figured her usual self image was pretty askew now due to being part demon. 

Needy gripped her hand, “Look can I, can I come over to your house tonight? I have some ideas how to, you know, overcome your ailment.” Needy’s voice sounded sad, yet a bit relieved. “And if Low Shoulder wants to throw a concert to be thankful to Devil’s Kettle, then we will show them thanks.” She had a stern look on her face as she adjusted her glasses. 

Jennifer half smiled, “O-okay.” Figuring if Needy wanted to help, then that meant more makeout sessions. 

Needy bent forward and kissed her cheek, Jennifer’s shoulders shot up and her teeth itched, “See you later then.” Anita walked off and Jennifer wiped her cheek, she smiled happily before she was roughly grabbed by an office staff worker, Mary Ridgewood. 

Mary sternly spoke down to her, “Jennifer Check? You must come to the office immediately.” Jennifer fumbled with her words as the woman shut her locker and led her to the principle. She ran the scenarios through her head of how or why she could be in trouble. A dark thought entered that Needy had somehow ratted her out, she took a deep breath and felt her fingers flex in rage. She shook her head, not possible. As they entered the stuffy office of oak and glass she caught sight of Colin and went wide eyed. 

The principal, Mr. Currant, sat with his fingers together and addressed Colin to leave as she was led in. She watched him but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. Jennifer sat down in front of Currant’s desk and waited.

“Do you know why you are here right now Jennifer?” She shook her head and started to bite her nails, they had gotten longer. “Please state your answer,” he said sternly.

She coughed and sat up straighter, “N-no I don’t sir.”

“Your fellow student, Colin Grey, has made some accusations against you Ms. Check.”

She swallowed, “Oh?”

“He was picked up yesterday by the police for trespassing in the new home development area. He says you were with him. Can you account for your whereabouts yesterday?”

She took a deep breath, she had been kissing Anita, “My friend Needy came over to my house and we hung out.” 

“Do you know anything about what happened to Colin?”

She fiddled with her fingers, “No? What happened to him?” He seemed fine, he probably just got some stitches. 

“He was attacked last night and claims it was you,” he paused, “Now the police said the markings looked like bear claw marks. They tested him for drugs and he came back negative but swore you chased him.” His eyes bore into her. He probably wasn't supposed to be telling her so much but used the details to try and pry a confession.

She smiled, “What? Like a movie villain with knife fingers?” She cocked her head. Colin had nothing on her, this would be easy. “I was with Needy, does Colin have any proof it was me?” She crossed her arms and sat up straight. 

“Jennifer, the police have no evidence it was you or that you were even involved, but as principle I have to check in with you.” He didn’t seem to believe Colin either, so both the police and the principal were against him. 

She nodded, “So they may also come check in on me?” Great. 

“If Needy confirms your story, and I’m sure she will. Then I can tell Colin his complaint holds no ground and that there is nothing the faculty can do.” 

Jennifer bit her lip, Colin was probably trying to get her expelled, or thrown in jail, “Thank you for telling me sir.” She felt her spine grow warm at the idea of cornering Colin again. “I was with Needy all day yesterday and my parents can confirm it.” She really wanted to stress that because it was pretty affirming. 

He nodded, “Have a good day Ms. Check.” 

She stood up and gathered her book bag, as she headed to class she saw Colin and his goth friends sitting outside the office. They gave her the stink eye but Colin looked genuinely afraid of her. She smiled darkly and let her eyes go black. They gasped and Colin nearly fell off the bench. She turned on her heel and walked away, that should be the last of that. 

When the school day was finally over Jennifer rolled her neck around in the empty girls bathroom. Needy was right about her appearance, she looked better than she did a few days prior, but she still didn't look like a healthy highschool student either. She rubbed her face in the mirror and figured if she was a succubai, then she was hungry for boys. She stated aloud, “Or their love? Or their hearts?” She licked her chapped lips. “Or just like, something sexual?” She adjusted her bra and thought about how Needy made her feel better, yet also made her hungry side emerge in a different way. She rolled her eyes at her reflection, either way she got more time with her. 

She turned and headed out to the parking lot, she should ask Matthias about that concert when she gets home. She then caught the scent of Needy on the air and followed it to see her friend and Chip arguing. She stopped and delicately hid behind a tree to eavesdrop. 

Chip looked distraught, “You and Jennifer?”

Needy was clutching her books sheepishly, “It's not that complicated Chip.”

He threw his hands up, “This whole time?”

“What no, it just happened. I want to be closer with her and she wants to be closer with me.”

“Did you just use me? To find out what you liked?”

“No Chip, you are a good person but I just want to see where this goes with Jenn. She needs my help right now and-”

He shook his head, “You know what no. No, I don't want to hear it. Fuck you and fuck Jennifer.”

Needy sighed, “Chip.”

He backed away from her and looked like he was crying, “Just. No.”

Jenn felt a little sad for him but not by much. She looked back at Needy and saw that she was texting someone. Right on cue her phone vibrated and it was Anita saying that Chip was still upset. Jennifer was happy to see him gone, and also happy that Needy didn't want them to be a secret. Whatever they were becoming now anyway. 

Instead of replying, she walked over to her friend and hugged her, Needy smiled and put her arms around her back tenderly. Jennifer rubbed against her neck and breathed in her scent. Then it hit her what the other hunger was, it was desire. She felt a chill go over her as the warmth of Needy pressed against her. Needy gripped her tightly and whispered something but Jennifer couldn’t hear her. She only heard their hearts beating together loudly.

Anita stepped back, “Did you hear me?”

Jennifer felt her vision tunnel around Needy, “What?”

“I have to go home and-” but the sound went out as Needy’s image glowed and Jennifer was dumbstruck at how long it took her to figure it all out. “So I’ll be over at 8 again?”

Jennifer nodded, “Sounds great.” Her eyes were so green behind those glasses.

Needy kissed her cheek again, “See yah Jenn.” She smiled sweetly as she headed to her car.

Jennifer waved and felt her chest ache to return to Needy’s touch, “Later.” 

She then got into her own car and headed home in high spirits. The dark forests and misty streets seemed different to her now. Her own home seemed like less of a hideaway and more of a comforting place. When she entered through her front door she was actually happy to see Matthias for once. 

“I’m home!” She did a small twirl and hugged her mom in the living room. 

“How was school honey?”

“Fine, but we heard something about Low Shoulder coming to Devil’s Kettle?” She then gestured to Matthias who was sitting in the love seat with popcorn. 

He wasn’t a portly man but he struggled to get up from the chair, “The announcement was made already?” 

Her mom replied, “Are you excited honey?”

Jennifer smiled, “Oh I am dying to see them again mom. Think you can sneak me in Matthias?” 

He rubbed his mustache, “I can’t make any promises.”

Jennifer started to head up to her room, “I’ll be there regardless with Needy” 

Her mom replied, “How is Needy?”

“She’s fine!” she called out as she reached the top of the stairs. As she left she heard them discussing the band and how it was a highlight for the little town, and then Needy. She paused and leaned against her door. Her heightened senses letting her hear them downstairs.

Matthias started, “I just think it's odd she doesn’t have any other friends.”

Her mom defended her, “She does? But her and Needy have been together since kindergarten. Needy’s mother is always at the bake-sales you’ve met her.” 

He grumbled, “She should get out more, maybe take a boy to the concert.” Jennifer growled at his statement. 

“Oh stop,” her mom laughed it off, “Jenn has her pick of boys, she says they are all too boring for her.”

Jennifer pulled her head back, it was true. She sighed about her lack of friends being true. In fact she doubted her and Needy would even be considered friends anymore, now they were…”Girlfriends?” she whispered to herself. 

A few hours later Jennifer was at her computer as she heard Needy climb up the ivy to her room. The vines were thick and easy to grasp, and the lattice made for easy footing. The flowers were just starting to bloom so she did her best to avoid hitting them. 

Jenn met her at the window and helped her climb in, “Careful.” 

Needy laughed, “I know right? I’m almost too tall to fit inside the window now.” Needy pulled off her backpack and swung her leg in. A flower or two fell from her hair regardless. She took in Anita’s mismatched jammies that were long flowy pants with a tartan button up long sleeve. Jennifer had on a matching pair of pink floral print pajamas, they were short and showed off her body nicely. 

Jenn crossed her arms and pushed her breasts up, “Did you drive here in those?” 

“Yeah?” she slipped off her shoes. 

Jennifer rubbed at the tartan top, “It’s cute.” It was so very Needy, “Let me finish this report ‘kay?” She turned back to her PC. 

Needy nodded as she took out a book and plopped onto her bed, “No prob!” 

Jennifer’s fingers danced across the keys before Needy’s presence gradually became too great and she shut the program down. She turned in her chair and stuck her nose up at the book Needy was clasping. 

Jennifer stood up and leaned in close, Anita slowed her breathing. Jenn’s long hair draped over Needy’s shoulder as she cocked her head, “What are you reading?” 

Anita showed her the book better, it was a kids book on English myths and legends. Jennifer snorted and Anita rolled her eyes, “It’s interesting alright, anything could be helpful for learning about your affliction.” 

She rolled her eyes, “You’re gonna learn more about my “affliction” through children’s books?”

“Well we are just grasping at straws.” 

Jennifer moved more onto the bed sheets and Anita shared her shoulders and tried to match her gaze, Jenn’s eyes were as pretty as ever, hypnotic even. Jennifer reached out and delicately brushed the blonde’s hair out of her face, “You keep flinching, are you here to prove something?” Jennifer moved back a bit to give her space and Needy sighed at the sight of her long raven hair cascading over her shoulders. 

“Y-you said you get hungry for me?” 

Jennifer stiffened, “No! Not that kind of hungry. It's-it's different. It's like, it's like I need to-” 

“Find a release?” 

Jenn sighed, “Maybe that's it?” 

Anita leaned forward and before Jennifer could respond, the blond’s lips were against her’s. Needy kissed her like she was hesitant but confident, it made Jennifer gasp and her friend took the opportunity to slip her tongue against hers. Needy smiled against her lips as Jenn leaned forward like jello. Jennifer brought her lips together and lightly sucked on Anita’s tongue. 

She pushed the blonde back lightly onto the bed and gripped her waist. She sighed into Needy’s mouth and moaned as their bodies pressed against each other. Her breath was rushed as she fumbled with Anita’s drawstring sweatpants. Jenn panted against her neck and felt her teeth itch with the desire to bite into her shoulder.

Needy grabbed her face and kissed her hard, Jennifer returned by licking her bottom lip and trembling. Jennifer’s now forked tongue ran across Needy’s and she yelped in surprise. When she opened her eyes from the kiss, Jenn’s were all black with gold flaked irises. Anita felt her heart jump at the sight and wasn't sure if it was hot or very intimidating. Jennifer growled and looked down at her pajama bottoms. 

The demon bent low, “Do you like these?” 

“Well not-” was all Needy got out before Jenn’s claws quickly tore the fabric down the middle. Needy recoiled from the surprise but watched as Jennifer delicately moved her claws around the fabric to shuck them off her legs without scratching her. 

Jennifer said aloud, “Good we have to go shopping anyway,” 

Anita’s legs were spread open and only her female briefs remained on her hips. Not panties, female boxer briefs. “S-should I have worn something cuter?” She was breathing hard as Jenn leaned over her frame and kissed her navel. Not knowing what to say next Needy fumbled out, “I mean, I'm n-not fond of these either-” she shimmed her hips and moved her hands past the fabric that was still clinging to her. Jennifer’s eyes widened as Anita exposed herself and tossed the clothing aside. Anita took the shell shocked expression as an opportunity to grab the other’s waist and whisper confidently, “We’ll just have to get more of those too.” 

Jennifer’s body faltered like she had just tripped on a tree root but replied in a raspy, “It's a date.”

She gripped the underside of Anita’s thigh and shifted her leg up. Needy felt her brazen attitude drain as the succubus’s hot breath washed over her stomach. Jennifer never broke eye contact as she licked and kissed her way down to Anita’s thighs. 

The blonde gripped the pillows beside her as Jennifer smiled deviously and licked down her thigh to her clit. Anita felt her muscles tense as Jenn kissed her nub and ran her fingers over her folds. 

Anita couldn't help but thrust upward when she felt her friend's hot tongue run up her slit and circle her aching nerve. She moaned as the heat of Jenn’s fingers pressed around her, the blonde gasped at her own reaction and Jennifer laughed darkly from deep in her chest. 

The succubus proceeded to spread her folds and suck on the apex of her warmth. Anita gasped and gripped at her friend's head, noticing that she had no horns with slight disappointment. A clawed hand gripped the side of her hip and pushed her down as Jennifer continued her onslaught. 

Anita panted and her vision blurred as Jennifer became lost in her own movements. The succubus rolled her chin across the flushed folds as her tongue flattened and lapped up Needy’s desire. 

The blonde tried to talk but all that came out was incomprehensible gibberish, she ran her fingers through Jenn’s hair but didn't know if it was to encourage her or to slow her down. With a grunt Jennifer grabbed her waist harder and lifted her slightly. Her forked tongue spread and curled as she stroked and moved her way into Needy’s warmth. 

The other girl’s voice hitched and she moaned as the demon’s slick tongue rolled inside her, “Fuck-ah,” Needy trembled and her other hand gripped Jennifer’s that was at her waist. 

The tongue curled inside her as Jenn continued to suck and prod at her clit and folds. Anita’s back arched and she panted out her friend's name. The succubus purred and felt herself getting high off of this.

This feeling that she was missing. She closed her eyes and sighed through her nose as Anita twitched against her. She felt her core heat up, the same heat that came with eating.

Anita’s fingernails stung against her hand and head, not painfully but enough to tell her that her friend was on the edge. She growled in satisfaction and flicked her tongue out against Needy’s clit. She pressed two finger’s inside of her and felt Needy’s hand jerk against her hair. 

Anita’s breath hitched higher and Jennifer watched as her friend rose to the precipice of her high. When Needy shuddered against her face she felt a knot inside her untangle and a bliss ran through her spine. Needy’s breathing gradually returned to normal and Jennifer sighed beside her thighs. 

Her dark eyes flickered and she coiled around Needy happily. She licked her lips and moved up, kissing Needy’s neck tenderly. She ran her teeth along Anita’s skin and sucked against her sweaty flushed skin. 

Needy slowly ran her hand down the apex of Jennifer’s thighs and moved past her panties with care. Jenn gasped and her eyesight blurred from her intensified senses. Needy kissed her warm neck and slowly worked her fingers against Jenn’s petals. 

Jennifer shook and clenched at the bed sheets, claws ripping the fabric easily. Needy’s heartbeat rose as she slid her fingers against Jenn’s wet warmth. The succubus roughly panted against the blonde’s shoulder as she continued to rub and press against her spot. Jennifer was trying to maintain control but felt her body shake with need. 

Her fangs bit against the pillow and she nearly sobbed as Needy’s hand reached up to caress her breast. Anita noticed her sharp teeth and whispered, “Bite me,” as she licked Jennifer’s collar bone. 

“What?” Jenn’s gold eyes flickered.

Needy pinched her nipple and pressed her fingers into her. With a shaky sigh she repeated, “Bite me.”

Jennifer haunched her shoulders and trembled, “W-why?”

“I trust you.”

Jennifer whined and pressed her nose against Needy’s shoulder. She bit her lip as Needy continued to massage and grind against her. She opened her mouth and her warm breath cascaded across Needy’s damp skin.

Anita pressed deeper into her and sighed against her warm soft skin. Jennifer lightly pressed her teeth above her friend’s clavicle and rocked agaisnt her hips. Needy’s motions increased in speed and elicited pleased moans from both of them. 

Jennifer’s vision blew up like a firework and she clamped down on Needy’s shoulder like a vampire. She felt her friend's chest rise sharply and heard her call out in surprise. Jennifer sucked against her skin and ran her tongue across the blood that pooled up. She hummed deeply in satisfaction and lifted her jaws up. 

She sat upright, “Are you okay Needy?”

Needy was panting and Jennifer could see her heart beating frantically through her breast, “Oh wow.”

Jennifer laughed in relief and kissed her, “Not bad?”

“Am I a yummy snack?”

Jenn laughed, “You fell right out of a vending machine.”

Needy giggled and patted the teeth marks, “No blood?” She looked at her hand and saw nothing.

Jennifer looked down and saw that the wound was now white scars, “Guess not?”

“Hmm?” Needy sat up and rolled her shoulder.

Jennifer shot up from the bed like a meerkat, “Oh no.” She hadn't been paying attention. 

Her mom called out from outside her door, hand on the knob, “Jenny? Honey?”

Matthias was loud for some reason, “You have something to explain.” 

They suddenly entered and saw Needy half naked with Jennifer standing beside her. Needy pulled her top down and looked for her pajama bottoms but remembered they were torn. 

Jennifer rushed forward, she had stayed clothed and tried to usher them out, “Why don’t you ever knock!” Needy hid behind the bed and grabbed a random pair of yoga pants that Jennifer had laying around. 

Matthias huffed out, “I told you they were too close!” Her mom was just trying to understand the situation as Jennifer grabbed her arm.

“Get out! Both of you!” 

He continued loudly, “You’re seeing Anita?!”

“Shut up, get out of my room!”

He replied, “I thought she was with Chip?” In the background Needy threw her bag and began to escape out the window, but fell out backward in her haste. She screamed in alarm and it made Jennifer push Matthias roughly out of the way as he continued, “That's why you two are always together!”

Jennifer stuck her head through the window and looked down, “Needy?!” She felt her throat go hoarse. She leaped down and landed above her friend with precision. By the time her parents ran to the window they saw her cradling her friend. “Needy?”

She held her friend's face as Needy hiccuped for air, “I fell?”

Jennifer nodded, “You did Needy.” She looked at her friend and saw her heart beating frantically, but more seriously she noticed that a rib had pierced through her lung and heart, causing blood to pool under her skin and turn it blue. The world seemed to tunnel and swirl as Jennifer clutched at her friend’s frame, “Needy I’m so sorry.” Jenn’s appearance was looking angelic, her appearance was pristine and beautiful in the night with lights flickering behind her. 

Two police officers approached, one was talking into a walkie talkie while another attempted to move Jennifer. She felt a lump in her throat as Needy’s eyes dulled behind her cracked glasses. The world seemed to grow dark and she sat back as an ambulance appeared to take her best friend away. She blinked and felt like her lungs would explode. The EMTs didn't check Jennifer for long, she was healthy, but Needy looked ghostly. She didn't fight her parents when they kept her back as the ambulance took off. 

She shivered in disbelief as her parents ushered her inside, apparently the police were there to question her about Colin, like she had been told they would. That's why her parents had come in, that's why Needy got scared and went out the window too quickly. Parents. No. Parent, her mom, Matthias wasn’t anything to her. This was Mathias’s fault, he came in loud and accusatory. Her frame shook and she felt heat rising from her spine. 

Everything was ruined. She stood in the living room as they tried to talk to her. She walked calmly toward the front door and disappeared into the night as they called out for her. Low Shoulder. Friday’s concert will be their last. Everything was their fault. Everything.


	6. Its's a Sin, Soul Changing

Ch. 6 It’s a Sin (Epic Trailer Version) - Hidden Citizens. Soul Changing - Maya Isac

The sky was a somber gray as clouds gathered overhead and permeated the tree line, nevertheless, people were gathered happily on the church grounds, eagerly awaiting the benefit concert. There were sweaty teenagers wearing band merch, toting large banners, Devil’s Kettle high school flags, and several people from out of town who knew from the band’s recent success waved records. 

There were four band members in Low Shoulder: Nikolai, Dirk, Robby, and Callum. Singer, guitarist, back up vocals and bass guitarist, and then drummer; each about to die this fine Friday night. It started to lightly sprinkle but the main stage had a cover for the band and electrical equipment. The party guests weren’t deterred and simply hollered louder for the band to perform as the stage crew muddled about anxiously. 

Colin and his gothic friends were among the crowd as the band began to appear on stage. Low Shoulder spared no expense with theatrics and displays as their light system illuminated the mass of people and the misty rain. Colin looked around and spotted Jennifer a few feet away in the crowd. She was standing very still, staring up at the stage in a large pink hoodie, looking determined and beautiful despite her angry stance. 

She saw him too, she saw everyone, even Chip in his car watching from a distance. Too depressed to join the rest of the crowd. But she was here for one reason, and one reason only. Her hands were fists and her eyes held a sharpness unlike ever before. 

She tilted her head down as the band member Callum took the stage and waved at the crowd, “Thank you all for coming out here tonight!” They cheered back but Jennifer was stiff, “Devil’s Kettle is where we got our start! And we are so proud to be here tonight!” There was a guitar riff and women cheered. “However. We would like to dedicate this concert to the students who have passed away recently-”

In the crowd Colin swallowed as he stared at Jenn, then another one of his friends named Jules spoke up loudly, “Hey isn’t that Jennifer?” 

Colin replied, trying to scoot past to go deeper into the crowd, “Let’s stay away from her.” 

Jules glared at Jennifer, “She hasn’t been seen since Anita died.” 

Colin shivered, knowing Jennifer had to be looking at them, “I know, she hasn’t been at school.” 

Jules replied, “Do you think she killed her?” 

Jennifer’s head snapped over to them and Colin felt a weight on his chest, “I think she can hear us.” 

“Over the crowd?” Jules looked back but Jennifer had disappeared. 

Callum then started to hype the crowd as the rain gradually grew heavier, “How's everyone doing tonight!?” The crowd cheered, waving flags and drinks. A thundercrack was heard but everyone assumed it was the weather worsening. “GOOD TO HERE! Devil’s Kettle we are here for you!” 

Stage crew dipped around and rushed as the stage was being prepped, oblivious to Jennifer as she stood behind the rigging system and ripped apart the heavy duty surge protector. She broke it down and sent the current up the wire to the stage lights. She stood back and then systematically began to remove the support system of the stage. She got behind the structure and with her bare hands she tore at the wooden support beams. 

Dirk made his way around the stage to enter with the band from the back, “Talking to Dirk through a walkie he stated “I don’t know where Robby is.” When he saw her plastered with rain and throwing bits of wood out into the field he froze and screamed, “What the hell!” 

Jennifer regarded him cooly, her eyes lacking color or humanity. He turned to get the guards but she then threw a heavy wooden siding at his legs. He fell backward into the mud and coughed as the rain fell on him. Jennifer then stood over him and pressed the wood down heavily against his abdomen. 

“Remember me?” Her pink hoodie was slick against her head and her black hair was dripping and cupping her face. 

“N-no?” Dirk blinked up at her. 

“My name was Jennifer?”

“Jennifer?” 

She pressed more of her weight onto the beam and he struggled to breathe, “Yes. The girl who helped you become what you are.” 

Before realization met his eyes she shifted the plank forward and stomped it against his neck. It crushed his jugular and crimson sprayed against her clothes as his body went limp. When she looked up she saw Nikolai slack jawed, watching in fear. She smiled back at his expression and stood proud over the other band member’s corpse. 

He nearly fell backward before he ran off into the crowd in a dizzy of confusion and raw terror. Mist began to rise off her body and she continued to smile before turning back to tamper with the stage further, throwing the lumber aside and stepping over Dirk. 

With one last beam she then heard the stage groan and shift slightly. She gasped and quickly sprinted past the arena to find Nikolai. As she left she heard some staff find Dirk in alarm before the whole stage buckled. The electrical system failed and electrified the stage before setting it ablaze. The crowd screamed in alarm but she made her way through, no one noticed her bloodied clothes as she wove her way past before the venue began to smoke and sink into the mud. People took out their phones and recorded the stage fire unaware that Dirk and Callum were dead in the heap of rubble and burning ash. 

Jennifer skirted the crowd as she reached the empty church and swung open its large doors, “Nikolai? Where are you? Don’t you want to see me?” She walked forward past the pews and heard the rain tumbling on the slanted roof. She stopped when she saw a man at the end by the altar. She could sense Nikolai was close but this wasn’t him. 

Matthias held his pose, “Jennifer?” She was drenched and blood was running down the lower part of her hoodie. 

Jennifer’s hips swayed as she confidently strode up, “Well duh, miss me? Why aren’t you in the crowd?” 

He straightened, “Are-are you alright? Where have you been? Your mother has been-”

“I bet when you agreed to the venu being used you didn’t know that Low Shoulder was filled with cultists?” Her eyes flicked gold and black. 

He clutched his chest, “What happened to you? We haven’t seen you since Anita was taken off?” She noticed he was stalling, Nikolait had been through here. 

“Shhh. I know,” she felt an emptiness in her chest that couldn’t be filled since then. 

Matthias heard sirens coming, “We need to get back outside. We can take you somewhere to get help.” 

“No. No we don’t. Not till you tell me where Nikolai is.” 

“I don’t know what they did to you Jennifer, but you can’t hurt them. You can’t be here..” 

Jennifer did a small spin on her heel, “Well I ain't bursting into flames.” She took a step toward him and he quickly whipped out a wooden decorative cross. Jennifer stopped and was caught off guard by the action. 

He held the cross with a shaking hand, “Is it true? Did they...kill you?”

Jennifer smirked, “Nikolai had the time to tell you all that? Well lets just say they made a bad deal.” 

“He said you were a monster?” 

Her eyes turned hellish and she giggled to herself, “Well now, that wasn’t very nice of him.” She rushed forward and gripped Matthias by his shirt collar. In a gruff otherworldly voice she asked, “Where is he?”

He stammered and pointed, “He-he went that way.”

She turned her head and squinted out, she could smell Nikolai, sense him, but nothing was clear in this kind of building. She dropped Matthias, “Stay here.” She then roughly stepped down on his tibia and he howled in pain as it snapped. “And you realise that you are like...harboring satanists right? And not the cool kind, these dudes can legit make demons.” She gestured at herself and headed the way he had pointed. 

Nikolai Wolf was crouched under a table, his eyes darting around madly. He cried softly to himself as he hid in a secondary parish hall set off from the main room of worship. He soon heard the doors crash open and covered his mouth. 

Jennifer stood in the hall and looked around, the stained glass painted her in a plethora of color as the fire flickered outside, “Nikolai? Aren't you excited to see that your little cult science experiment is here?” She bared her teeth that she couldn't see him, her sixth sense was fuzzy when inside a church. She growled and looked out at the seats and covered tables, “You know I was in here earlier, it's only a matter of time before I find you too.” 

Nikolai peeked out and saw Jennifer saunter past the rows slowly. He gently left his cover and crawled toward the now closed doors. His knee crunched over something, and when he looked down he saw that it was Robby’s glasses. When he looked back up Jennifer was above him. He then made the terrible mistake of trying to run for it, he darted toward the doors that would allow him outside access. But Jennifer was faster and bounded down on him like an animal. She crushed his arm under her grasp and threw him to the altar. 

“Are you scared of me Nikolai?” she teased from the center aisle. She pulled back her hood and fluffed her hair. “Did you know your other friend was in here? Kinda ironic.” She had wanted to take them all out on stage but her impatience had gotten the best of her. 

Nikolai clutched his arm and bit back tears as he slid down the podium, “W-what are you talking about?”

Jennifer did a model-like bending pose and produced the dead body of Robby from behind a pew for him to see. Nikolai’s eyes went wide as he saw that his fellow band member had been gagged with wine, the church’s bottle was shoved down his gullet. 

Jennifer shrugged and threw the corpse back onto the ground, “Hard to drown someone in a church but I found a way.” Nikolai scooted back from her as she drew close and towered over him, “I knew I’d find a way,” she lightly touched his cheek, “to kill each and every last one of you.” 

He began to sob, accepting that he was trapped, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, don’t be sorry. You got what you wanted, it just came back to bite you in the ass.” Her eyes gleamed as she picked him up and threw him over the alter, “It came back to teach you a lesson!” Nikolai landed on his arm and cried out in pain as she continued, “To kill each and every last one of you. In the same way you each killed me!” 

He blinked at her, “Y-you’re killing us the way-?” He tried to shuffle away behind a large candelabra. 

She stood over the podium, “Drowning, stabbing, choking, and fire technically.” She made a cute expression and pressed her breasts together while adding in a sing-song voice, “And guess which one you are?~” 

Nikolai felt his blood run cold as her face grew taunt and dark before launching at him with her claws. He swung around and grabbed the ornate five-foot high candle stick holder. With unprecedented precision he angled it right at her chest. She gasped in acute pain as its sharp tip pierced her body and tore through her chest. 

She blinked and grabbed at the golden candelabra before she fell to her knees. There was another thunder crack and she coughed up blood while trying to slide it out of her. 

Nikolai backed away in fear, “It’s not our fault what happened to you!” Jennifer coughed up more bile, unable to remove the damn thing fully, but trying her best. He grew confident at the display, “You killed my whole band! We just wanted fame!” 

Jennifer panted and sunk more to the floor, it had pierced her heart. Her blood dripped down as she calmly stated, “You killed me first,” she looked up at him, “You made me a monster.” 

“You are a monster!” He heard sirens in the distance and saw the fire die down outside and the noise of the crowd being separated.

She took a deep breath, “Everything is your fault, all the deaths, you-,” she began to cry. Remembering following the ambulance to the general hospital, hearing the doctors pronounce Needy’s death, feeling a deeper sadness than when she figured out she was no longer human. Her frame jutted and her bones shifted unnaturally as she snarled at him, “Look what you did! Look what you did to me!”

Nikolai grabbed another candelabra and turned to stab Jennifer again, “The ritual worked though, you’re just a loose end.” He was shaking despite his stance and positioned the ornate sharp tip toward her neck. 

His wild eyes met hers, but they looked welcoming, “Fine.” She had nothing else to live for, she could feel her energy drain and pool around her knees. 

Suddenly a white flash tackled Nikolai and Jennifer flinched to see the other candelabra crash to the ground. She saw a mass of reddened claws and teeth shred him and tear at his clothes. Jennifer could barely breathe, in part due to the sight before her and to the obstruction in her chest. The man howled in pain only briefly before his neck was slit. The creature stabbed at his chest a few more times for good measure, the noise echoing through the hall each time like a crescendo to the rain. 

The figure then rose, breathing heavily, it’s long blonde hair tangled and streaked with dirt and blood. Nikolai’s body was crumpled and mutilated below, blood began to run over the altar steps and onto the hardwood floor. Needy turned and Jennifer gasped as the woman before her seemed unhinged and dangerous. Her form was hollow and stark, with black eyes and red streaked claws. 

Jennifer struggled to remove the candle holder from her chest as Needy approached, but then her friend bent and lightly tugged it back with some care. It released with a pop and Jennifer took in gasps of air while gripping her chest. 

Needy threw it aside before stroking her face, “Jennifer?” Nikolai’s blood was still dripping from her fingertips.

Jenn could feel tears run down her cheeks, “Needy?” she heaved a breath, “Is it possible?”

Anita’s eyes returned to their usual blue luster and a smile crossed her lips, “Jenn!” She leaned forward and hugged Jennifer tightly. The other groaned slightly in pain and Needy pulled back. “Oh! Sorry!” 

Needy perked up and looked out toward the field through the decorative window. The crowd had left but they both heard police and firemen questioning people. Jennifer whispered hoarsely, “We should go,” but then took in Needy’s appearance, “W-why are you in a hospital gown?” 

Needy stared at her, “I...I was put in it when I went to the hospital?” It was a white gown with small blue dots, however the ends were frayed and speckled with mud while the front was sprayed with blood. “I was so scared, I woke up and it was so cold and dark. I looked around and saw no one. I wandered out and the people just...let me. I don’t think they really realized I was there.” Newly made demon or not, Needy still blended into a crowd.

Jennifer gripped her shoulders, “How? Why did you come here? Needy you were pronounced dead!? Do your parents know?” 

“I guess not…d-do you think I should go back?”

Jennifer frowned, “I don’t know? But where have you been till now?” 

Anita chewed her cheek,,“I don’t want to go back...I want to stay with you. I’ve been looking for you.”

“Me?” Jennifer felt her heart swell, “What will we do?” She remembered when she turned all she wanted was to find Needy. She then felt bad that Needy hadn't been able to find her till now. 

“Maybe they’ll think we died in the fire?”

Jennifer fiddled with her fingers, “I kind of...hurt Matthias on my way in, he will definitely vouch against that.” 

“Oh, I think I went past him on my way in…” They then heard a group of people coming into the church on the other side, “We need to go!” They quickly stood and Needy helped Jennifer toward the back of the building and out a side window. Anita looked around desperately and saw a crew of people poking at the wrecked stage. She talked over the rain, “Let's get into the woods! They aren’t really looking for us, just for concert goers who might be hurt!” Jennifer nodded and they stumbled into the dark forest through the mist and mud.

They made their way up the hill and away from the town as the torrent died down. As Needy held Jennifer close, Jenn could feel herself get stronger and soon stood on her own. Owls hooted and flew past as the two of them easily maneuvered through the night. Jennifer took off her pink hoodie and handed it over to Anita.

Needy took it as they reached a stream, “You know the weird thing is...I’m not cold?”

“Yeah, that happens.” Jennifer nodded, then grabbed Needy’s frame in realization “Wait how are you alive! Did you secretly get sacrificed by a band too!?”

Needy laughed as she cleaned her face and hands in the stream, removing her hospital gown. “I mean I don’t remember much? I remember falling and I remember you and then I remember a bunch of bright lights and then I woke up in like their cold storage?” 

As her friend changed Jennifer noticed the bite mark on her shoulder, it was a bright white against her already pale skin, “When I bit you!” she gasped.

Needy looked over, “Oh!” She turned and hit Jennifer with a sleeve from the sweater, “See! I told you you were like, part vampire!” 

Jennifer blinked, “I'm sticking with succubus, but that doesn’t explain how you’re still alive?” 

“I don’t know maybe it’s like a love bite, and now I’m just like you?” She sat down in the grass and started to put the hoodie on. 

Jennifer’s shoulders fell, “I’m sorry Needy! I didn’t know I could even do that?”

Needy popped her head out of the sweater as she brought it over her shoulders, “Are you kidding! This is kind of cool! Did you see me tear apart that guy?”

“You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be? I mean if you hadn't bit me I wouldn’t have been here for you.” She leaned forward and hugged her friend, “I love you Jennifer, I’m sorry that...you had to go through this alone. It’s scary.” She looked down at her bloodied gown in the water. “I wish you would have told me sooner.”

Jennifer cried as she hugged Needy back, “I wanted to.” But she had been too afraid, too scared of her knowing a lot of things. She buried her face into the crook of Needy’s neck and sobbed. Anita patted her head and they shared their warmth in the damp forest. 

\---

They sat atop the highest point in their town, coincidentally it was the mountain peak above Devil’s Kettle, where the waterfall starts only midway down. The sun was out and it pierced the water’s mist to look like red smoke rising up from its black cauldron. 

Needy sat with her knees to her chest, “So where does it end up?”

Jennifer waved her legs over the edge of the rock they were on, “It actually plopped me out on the other end of the mountain to like a stream.” 

Needy looked beautiful in the sun’s light, her blonde hair shining and glowing, “I’m not hungry, but afraid I will be?” 

“Do you remember eating anything?” Jennifer was still sad that Needy had to go through this. 

Needy squinted, “Maybe like... a dear? Or a construction worker.” She grimaced. 

Jennifer stifled a giggle, “Then you should be good.” As long as they had each other, they would be good. Jennifer looked out over the town and dense forest, “What are we gonna do now? I really wanted to go to prom, but now? Ech.” 

Needy sighed, “I mean we could go back, but why bother?”

Jennifer chewed on her nail to think, “We could research this more? See if there's more people like us or something. Maybe big bad daddy Satan wants to give us a prize.” They could just go to a different town after all, start anew. 

Needy coughed on her laugh, “Very funny, but I do like the idea of like asking Ravencoff I guess?”

Jennifer snorted, “Ravencoff? The hippie chick who is like a million years old?”

“I mean it beats nothing. She helped me before.”

Jennifer leaned against Needy, “So long as you’re with me, I’ll be happy.” 

Needy took her hand, “Same.” 

They kissed in the dawn of day and jumped down into the water below before starting off on their new life.


End file.
